


Couples

by ClockworkCaptain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCaptain/pseuds/ClockworkCaptain
Summary: After finding out Korra and Asami are a couple and generally everyone's acceptance, Mako is a bit taken aback and needs to talk to the one person he trusts.





	1. The Red Door

**Author's Note:**

> So this story starts right at the Turf Wars panel where Korra tells the Krew that she and Asami are a couple. Slight spoilers for Mako's reaction but you can probably find that panel somewhere on line.

“Mako? You all right?” Korra asked him while still holding Asami’s hand.  
Mako felt like he had been hit by a brick, and he was not alright. “You’re both dating each other now… That’s cool… I’m cool with it…” Mako trailed off.  
Bolin patted him on the back. “While Make takes a minute to process all this I have a question-“  
Mako didn’t really follow the rest of the conversation and as soon as they left the scene he made an excuse to slip away from the group and walk through the city. Mako’s head seemed to have cleared a little but his whole world seemed to be upside down. Korra and Asami were dating each other and Bolin was cool with it? Just like that? Mako wasn’t really surprised that the two other girls were ok with it, one was raised an air bender and Opal’s family seemed like the most accepting bunch in the earth Kingdome, but Bolin? He had grown up on the streets; the cruel streets where just an accusation of homosexuality could get you killed. You were taught to fear them, think of them as predators, the triads seemed great compared to how parts of the streets demonized the gays.  
Mako turned on to another street this one tree lined. Maybe, Bolin had been too innocent back then and never even learned those unspoken rules. To Mako’s shame, he might have learned those rules a little too well and unlearning them had been a real bitch.  
Mako stopped outside a very well kept brown stone house with a red door. He pulled out a key. At least he hadn’t had to do it alone. Mako opened the door and was met with a rush of welcome smells including the best smell in the world. Walking into the warm yellow front hall, Mako felt part of himself relax a little.  
“Hello?” Yelled a familiar voice from upstairs. “Is someone there? If I don’t know you, leave I’m busy.”  
“It’s just me!” Mako yelled back.  
“I didn’t think were coming over tonight.” Iroh said walking out of his study and leaning against the railing. The young general in his late twenties gave Mako an amused smile. “Did your calendar finally open up?”  
Mako shrugged. “Kinda, my life.” He made a motion with his hand. “The one involving the avatar and trying to act normal and,” He sighed, “Straight, just got a lot gay friendlier.”  
Mako’s boyfriend tilted his head. “Really? Is this a call for calibration or one of your patented stressed out, panicked, slightly self loathing, rants?”  
“Eeeehhh.” Mako shrugged. “I’ve got a lot of thoughts running around my head I need to get out, but I can also see a reason to celebrate. It’s just kind of confusing and.”  
Iroh jumped on to the stairs and was by Mako’s side in a second. “Well how about this, you can rant with a glass of celebratory champagne and kill two pigkens with one stone?”  
“You don’t even know what we’d be celebrating.” Mako pointed out, though the prospect of a drink to kill off a few nagging brain cells was very appealing.  
Iroh shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, if your other life gets a little more gay friendly then it’s worth a bottle of bubbly.”  
Mako chuckled. “Well I’m not going to say no to a drink with you.” He paused trying to remember the last time he and Iroh had shared a drink, or really anything but a quick bite and maybe a six-hour night. “Spirits, we haven’t been on a proper date in months.”  
Iroh pulled two champagne flutes with gold dragons etched into them out of a kitchen cabinet. “Let’s focus on one issue at a time sweetheart. Tomorrow we can worry about the dismal state of our date schedule.”  
“You’re right, you’re right.” Mako took a deep breath. “So should I start the rant now or after you finish pouring the drinks?”  
“How important is it for me to follow all the rabbits in your head?” Iroh asked now surveying the impressive collection of booze in one corner of the kitchen.  
“Probably really important, I don’t know. I just, I think I’m in shock.”  
Iroh pulled out a green bottle from the bunch. “Then wait five minutes and you can pace around the library with my full attention.”  
“Can it be the bedroom? I like having the option of flinging myself on to the bed to be extra over dramatic.”  
“Sure just promise me you’ll set the glass down first. Sleeping in champagne is not a luxurious as one would assume.”  
“I can do that.” Mako took a deep breath.  
“So.” Mako took a swig of champagne and started to walk around the massive master bedroom. “Korra and Asami are dating.”  
“Ok.” Iroh did a slow nod as he reclined in an over stuffed chair by the fire.  
“They’re dating each other. My ex girlfriends are dating, each other.”  
“They probably make a cute couple, Asami is the Sato woman who makes all the really good mechanical stuff right?”  
“Yeah, that’s her.”  
“Well then definitely a cute couple, go on.” Iroh took a sip.  
Mako laughed nervously. “Well, my brother is ok with it, he’s super ok with it.” Mako paused. “It’s not even remotely a big deal to him. It’s like he doesn’t remember any of the dumb, stupid, hateful shit we learned while on the streets at all.”  
“Ok.”  
Mako took another drink. “So for the two years we’ve been dating and who know how long before that I’ve been freaking out over the possibility of loosing my little brother because I’m attracted to men was for no reason.” Mako felt like crying. “All those nightmares and freak out rants were pointless! I could’ve told him when we met at the hotel for Wu’s coronation and he’d have been completely chill about us.”  
Iroh looked at him sympathetically. “You didn’t know at the time and if I remember there was a lot going on then. Didn’t you have a fight at the hotel?”  
“Yeah but that’s because he called my work stupid and pointless, which was not what I needed to hear that day at all.”  
Iroh nodded. “Yeah, I know, that was one of your more colorful rants about Wu.”  
“Yeah, well Wu deserves a few colorful rants.” Mako shook his head. “You’re getting me off topic you handsome bastard! Look the main problem here is since Bolin came home I’ve been terrified about him finding out. There’s a reason I’ve been avoiding you at public events.”  
“And here I thought it was because I changed my after shave.” Iroh added dryly.  
“Huh, so that’s that new smell.” Mako shrugged. “I think I like it better than your old one.”  
“Me too.”  
“Anyway, all that fear was for nothing, and that’s not even getting into the fact Korra and Asami should be ok with my sexuality.”  
Iroh tilted his head. “Was there ever a time you were afraid they wouldn’t be? Wait, dumb question, I remember that paranoid ramble. You where afraid they were going to accuse you of using them as beards and then there was this whole tangent about Korra being super judgmental on really random things.”  
Mako crossed his arms. “Well she is and how do you remember that but not my birthday?”  
Iroh opened his mouth then closed it. “I have no good reason for that. Continue or have you gotten all your thoughts out?”  
“Well, I think so.” Mako glanced over at a bookshelf that was missing a huge portion of books. “But now I am suddenly aware of a new worry.”  
Iroh glanced over the shelf. “And that is?”  
“I still haven’t returned all that fire nation erotica I borrowed and those books are randomly hidden around the apartment. What if Bolin found some and already knows and has just been really polite and not brought it up?”  
Iroh snorted. “Why are those books randomly hidden around your apartment?”  
Mako blushed. “Because I would start reading one, get interrupted, put it somewhere hidden and forget where it was.”  
“At some point I’ll have to come over and help you spring clean and find those books. I kind of want them back.” Iroh chuckled. “So any other panicked thoughts?”  
“I think I’ve gotten all my thoughts out. I guess I’m just mad at myself for spending all that time and energy worrying about it.” He finished off his drink. “I mean I had nightmares about waking up with you and finding one or all of them just staring at me before walking away in disgust.”  
“Yeah.” Iroh nodded. “Have I ever mentioned that if you ever want to go see a therapist I am 100% supportive of that?”  
“You have. Multiple times.” He leaned against a desk. “Still really don’t want to go spill my deepest fears to a person I don’t really know, but thanks for the support.”  
“Anytime.” Iroh stood up. “So, can you stay the night or do you need to go back home?”  
Mako paused; until Bolin had come back to the city this place had been his home pretty much. Yeah, he technically just had his own drawer and some grooming items at the brown stone but he didn’t really need much to call any place home.  
“I’d like to stay here.” He walked over and sat on Iroh’s lap and leaned his head against his shoulder. “I’ve really missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too.” Iroh leaned over and kissed him. “But won’t your brother worry about where you are?”  
“I’ll give him a call and let him know I’ll be home in the morning and I’ll explain everything in the morning.”  
Iroh raised an eyebrow. “You know if he’s related to you that’s going to make him worry more right?”  
Mako yawned. “Yeah, I’ll just say a prince needed my attention and he won’t question it.”  
Iroh chuckled. “Poor Wu, always getting thrown under the bus.”  
“Hey, he and I have an agreement. He’ll be my alibi anytime I want to be with you and I’ll grin an bare it anytime he wants to go to the mall.” Mako relaxed a little bit more against Iroh. “For some reason I suddenly feel exhausted.”  
“Emotions can really drain you.” Iroh smiled. “However, I wouldn’t be surprised if you suddenly got a second wind at the prospect of a two person shower.” He looked at Mako’s arm. “Can you shower with that?”  
Mako nodded. “Yeah, I can and you’re right I’m suddenly feeling a second wind.”


	2. Phone Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin has a few questions

Bolin hung up the phone feeling a bit confused. He turned to see Opal leaning against the wall.   
“Everything ok?” She asked sweetly.  
“Yeah, just got a call from Mako, apparently Wu needed him for something.” Bolin shook his head. “Said he’d explain everything in the morning.”  
Opal moved to sit on the couch. “That’s weird but look on the bright side we have the apartment all to ourselves.” She flashed a wry smile and patted the area next to her.  
Bolin was there in a flash. “Well, I can’t exactly turn down good fortune can I?”   
He pulled her close to kiss her but she pulled away. “Ouch!” Opal pulled a red hardback book out of the sofa cousins. “Who keeps a book in a sofa?”  
Bolin sighed recognizing the cover. “Oh, that’s one of Mako’s. For some reason he has all these red books hidden all over the place. I just stack them over there.” He gestured to a shelf by the radio.  
“Oh.” Opal examined the outside of the book. “Huh, made in Fire Nation, these red books are imported. I wonder what they’re about?”   
Bolin shrugged. “I always figured they were boring police books, I mean.” He pointed the spine. “This one looks it was written by your aunt so what else would they be?”  
“L. Beifong, yup that’s Aunt Lin.” Opal opened the book to a random page and after a moment turned beat red. “Oh, these are not boring police books at all.” She turned the page. “Spirits, this is filthy.” She looked over at Bolin and made a face. “Did you know your brother apparently has quite the collection of imported erotica?” She burst out laughing. “Possibly written by my aunt?”  
Bolin shook his head and grabbed one of the other books and opened it. “Oh my. I think him being single so long has had a lot more of an impact than I thought.” He tilted his head trying to make sense of the illustrations. “Is your book homoerotic too? Because my book is about two men who really like each other’s…personality.”  
“Yup.” Opal snorted. “Why does he own so many of these?” She flipped to the back of the book. “Oh, wait never mind, he doesn’t. Apparently, this one belongs to General Iroh II.” She looked back up at Bolin. “I think I’m more confused now, who is that? Are the porn pals?”  
Bolin snorted. “Iroh is the crown prince of the Fire Nation, he’s a pretty cool guy, helped us fight Amon back in the day.” Bolin paused. “Why does my brother have his dirty books?”  
Opal shrugged. “I guess that’s one of life’s mysteries. Maybe you should ask him tomorrow when he said he’d explain everything.”  
Bolin frowned. “I think I need to call Wu and figure out what’s going on. I’m confused and more than a bit worried about Mako, now that I think about how off he was when he left us.”  
“Do you have Prince Wu’s number?”  
“Oh yeah, he was practically adopted by my grandma so he’s always over at the manor with the rest of the family.” Bolin frowned. “Which now makes Mako’s message about helping him even less likely. I’m calling the manor.”  
Opal sighed but grabbed one of the other books and started snickering. “Oh sweet Kiyoshi, is this a popular kink? Is this what mother tried to shield me from?”  
.o.  
Wu stretched as he walked from the kitchen to his room. He was bushed from a long day of trying to politics and ready to hit the hay when the phone rang.   
“Hello?” Wu wiped his eyes. “Who is this?”  
“Hey, Wu. This is Bolin can I talk to Mako? I have some questions for him.”  
Wu frowned remembering the deal he had made with Mako almost over a year ago. “Yeah, he’s in the bathroom can I relay the questions?”  
“Uhhh, no. Just let him know I need to talk to him.”  
“Ok, please hold.”   
Wu set down the phone and jogged over to the old office where the Sato’s had wired multiple lines and called Iroh’s brownstone hoping that Mako was there and Wu didn’t have to tell Bolin that he had no idea where his brother was. A slightly annoyed Iroh answered the line.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, Wu here. Is Mako there?” Wu smiled insanely wishing the man on the other line could see his face.  
“Uh yeah he’s here why?”  
Wu sighed. “Can he talk?”  
“He’s in the bathroom putting burn cream on his arm.” From somewhere in the background Wu heard a string of expletives. “I don’t think now’s a good time.”   
Wu growled. “Well his brother is on the other line and he’s got an important question for him and he won’t tell me what it is.”  
“Ok, I’ll tell Mako.” There was the sound of Iroh putting the phone receiver down. “Hey babe?”   
“WHAT?”   
“Wu’s on the phone say’s Bolin called him with a question for you and won’t tell him the question.”  
“Ugg, Just tell Wu to tell Bolin that the phone cord can’t reach where ever I am or some similar bison shit and that I gave him permission hear the question.”  
“Ok, I’ll let him know. Spirits you got crabby quick.”  
“My whole left are is a limb of pure pain! I’m sorry I’m fucking crabby! Sorry! Sorry! Trying not to be a jerk, failing but trying.”  
“Well at least you’re trying sweet heart.” Wu listened as Iroh picked the receiver back up. “Hey I’m back did you get any of that?”  
Wu nodded. “Yup, got it all. Be back in a minute with Bolin’s reply.” Setting the phone down, Wu ran back to the other phone. “Hey Bolin, you still there?”   
“Yes.”   
“Ok, well the none of the phones can really reach where Mako is so he told me to tell you it’s ok to tell me the question. So just tell me the question and I’ll find out his answer.”  
“Well ok, ask my brother why he’s hidden at least 20 of General Iroh’s erotica collection around the apartment.”  
Wu felt his eye twitch. Damn it Mako! “Can you rephrase that please?”  
“There’s at least 20 volumes of imported homoerotic smut books belonging to General Iroh hiding randomly around the apartment please ask Mako why. Just why.”  
“I’ll go find out for you.” Wu set the phone back down and ran to the office. “Hey, Iroh you there my royal brother from another mother?”  
“Uh, yeah still here…Darling, I really don’t think flapping your arm like that is a good cure for electrical burns. So what’s the question?”  
“Bolin wants to know why so much of your imported gay erotica is hidden all over the house.” Wu started to giggle. “And I’m slightly intrigued as well.”  
Iroh sighed. “Hey Mako?”  
“Yes?”  
“You know that fear you had about Bolin finding those books you hid around the apartment? Well apparently he found some of them and wants to know why?”  
“Why what? Why they exist or why they’re hidden randomly around the house.” There was the sound of someone stumbling and suddenly Mako’s voice got significantly louder. “You know in this light you have really pretty eyes but then again you have pretty eyes in every light, except the dark because I can’t see in the dark.”   
“I’m going to go out on a limb and say he wants to know both those things.” Iroh’s voice sounded dry while Mako was starting to sound drunk.   
“Well I have them because you lent them to me and they’re hidden because I’d be reading one get interrupted and hide it so Bolin wouldn’t find one and ask questions but I sort of forgot where I put the ones I hid. Heh, how strong was that Champagne?” “A lot stronger than I thought, did you eat dinner?”  
“Nope, I haven’t eaten solid food since breakfast.”  
“Okay, that’s not good…Hey Wu did you get that.”  
Wu, who had been biting his lip, snorted. “Yeah, I got it. I’ll go tell Bolin something and you can take care of really drunk Mako.”  
“Yeah, he does not hold his liquor on an empty stomach.” Iroh said before hanging up.   
Wu replaced the receiver and ran back over to Bolin’s phone. “Ok, so asked Mako and he said he has them because Iroh lent them to him and they’re hidden because he would be reading them get interrupted a would try to hide them so you wouldn’t find them and ask questions. Also Mako’s pretty much three sheets to the wind drunk so no I can’t get any further clarity on where, whens, and how’s of those books.”  
“Oh, okay. Do you know why Mako’s so drunk?”  
Wu sighed. “I have a hunch it has something to do with drinking champagne on an empty stomach. I don’t think your brother learned how to drink. I feel like I have failed him in some way.”  
“Ohhhhkey so do I need to come get him?”  
“No, no he’s fine here, just don’t expect him back before noon. Bye now.” Wu hung up the phone and headed to his room. “And this is why you should never wonder around your home reading erotica. That stuff is strictly bedroom only.”  
.o.  
Bolin looked at the dead phone in his hand. “I still have so many questions.”  
Opal put her arms around Bolin’s waist. “Well, you can ask them tomorrow, now it’s time for bed.”


	3. Truth and Dragons

Mako felt like he was in a daze as he woke up, the events of the night before seemed muddled and unclear. Also, everything seemed to hurt, his arm hurt (nothing new), his head hurt (slightly new but not surprising), and his body hurt (new and surprising). Mako wiped the sleep out of his eyes, as he sat up and started to remember the events of the night before.   
“Oh yeah, was in an avatar fight, Korra and Asami are a thing.” He stretched and looked around. “And somehow I got from the fight to Iroh’s.” He cradled his head. “And got a hang over. Ugh… that champagne was a bad idea.” He looked up. “Where’s Iroh? What’s that smell? Did he leave for work without waking me again?”   
“No, I didn’t.” Iroh walked into the room holding a tray. “And I did wake you to tell you goodbye you just weren’t all that awake, apparently.” He set the tray down next to Mako and kissed his temple. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning.” Mako took the glass of water and practically drained it in one gulp. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, I thought you could use some papering, especially after last night.”  
“Thank you.” Mako nodded taking a bite of eggs. “Um last night is still fuzzy for me babe. What happened?”  
Iroh sighed. “Well, actually quite a lot.”  
Mako sat quietly and ate as Iroh relayed the events of the night before.   
“And then you passed out after eating half a muffin.” Iroh concluded cringing a little.   
Mako set down a half empty glass of juice. “Ah, well that’s a slightly bigger mess than I expected.”  
Iroh shrugged. “Well it’s our mess now.”  
“You mean it’s my mess now.”   
“No, our mess, I’m your boyfriend and the owner of those books so we share parts of the blame, you arguably a little more but still I’m here to help you sort the whole thing out.”  
Mako sighed. “Wonderful, don’t you have work today?”   
“No, it’s Saturday.” Iroh moved closer to him, whispering. “So I’m all yours. Every single inch.” He kissed Mako’s neck. “But before any of that we need to get dressed and sort this mess out with your brother.”  
Mako pouted. “Tease.”  
Iroh chuckled. “Just prioritizing, we sort things out with your brother you don’t have to be all cloak and dagger around him and then maybe we’ll have a little more freedom.”  
Mako moved around a blueberry with his fork. “A little more freedom would be really really nice.” He leaned back. “Heh, maybe with Bolin clued in we can go on a vacation together and have some real freedom.”  
Iroh smiled. “Yeah, I’d love to take you to the Ember Island and just show you off.”  
Mako raised an eyebrow. “Are we safe to do that over there? To be together?” Iroh nodded. “Oh yeah, it’s no big deal over there.”  
“So I could openly date you and be a police officer there no problem? I wouldn’t loose my job or pension?”  
“Well you wouldn’t have any issues with being in a same sex relationship, you might run into a few problems dating the crown prince but once they saw you were a badass who didn’t need a bodyguard you’d be good.”  
“Can I move there? I want to immigrate.”  
Iroh chuckled. “Sure but I’m still based in republic city and would miss you terribly.”  
“Damn.” Mako sat back up. “There goes paradise.”  
.o.  
Hangovers were the worst. Mako readjusted the dark sunglasses Iroh had lent him to try to keep more of the sun out of his eyes.   
“Why is the sun always brighter during a hangover?” Mako whined.  
“Because the sun knows your sins and wants you to stuffer.” Iroh shrugged. “Or that’s at least how my grandfather explained it.”  
“I like that explanation.” Mako looked around. “Mind telling me why we’re talking the long route to my apartment?”  
Iroh pointed to a small bakery. “Because we need to stop there first and get donuts.”  
“Why? We’ve already eaten.” Mako felt himself go a little green. “Some of us, over eaten.”  
“Well good thing they’re not for you. I’m buying a dozen for your brother part peace offering and part strategy to keep him quiet.”  
“Why would you want to keep him quiet?”  
“So you can explain everything while he’s eating a donut. It’s hard to talk when your mouth is full of donut. You’re brother is a bit of a chatter box if memory serves.”   
“Well yeah, he kind of is, especially when he’s uncomfortable.” Mako narrowed his eyes. “But how do you know that? Did you have people spy on my brother?”   
“Uh, no. I was just tied to him for a while and took note of more than a few of his personality traits.”  
“When were you tied to my brother?”  
“Uh when we were captured by the Equalists. You were with Korra at the time.”  
“Oh, oh yeah. Forgot about all of that.” Mako sighed. “So have you ever done something like this before helped a boyfriend come out to his family?”  
Iroh shook his head. “Actually no, the guys I dated in the Fire Nation where already out usually and they guys I dated here… well none of them wanted to tell their family.” Iroh looked sad for a moment. “I ended up breaking off a relationship with one guy because I couldn’t stand the situation anymore.”  
“Oh.” Mako looked straight ahead. “Have you ever felt like with me?”  
“I’d be lying if I didn’t say I wasn’t frustrated about us, especially recently, but I really love what we have.” Iroh smiled warmly. “I’m not willing to throw it all away just yet.”   
Mako took a deep breath. “Well let’s hope this goes well and you don’t have to.”  
“I don’t intent to, even if this goes horribly wrong.”  
.o.  
Bolin sighed and looked at the stack of red books. “I cannot wait to find out the whole story of these books and why Mako was acting so weird last night.”   
Opal shrugged. “You know they might not be connected at all.”  
“That would make more sense but when it comes to my brother, weird things get connected. Like did you know while fighting the Equalists he was dating a high ranking members daughter?” Bolin waved his hands in the air. “It’s weird!”  
Opal rolled her eyes and petted Pabu. “I think you’re drawing connections that aren’t there. Mako probably just needed a night to sort out how he feels, I mean he probably hoped he could get back with Korra, and as for the books well he and Iroh are probably good from him being Wu’s body guard and being around important people like the General.”  
“Bet you five yuans that they’re connected.” Bolin smirked.  
Opal gave him a smug look. “You’re on.”  
.o.  
Mako stopped in the middle of the staircase. “I can’t do it. What if Bolin hates me after this?”  
“He’s not going to hate you.” Iroh soothed. “You already know he’s accepting. You’re just psyching yourself out.”  
“Well I’m doing a damn good job of it.” Mako grabbed on to the railing, his arms shaking. “Because I am scared shitless right now.”  
Iroh sighed and leaned against the railing in front of him. “Look, coming out is just like getting a tattoo you really want. You wait months, maybe years, deciding if that’s really what you want and yet on the day you walk into that parlor you’re scared out of your mind. But you take a deep breath and you walk through that door and you get that tattoo. While it’s happening it feels like time isn’t moving and the pain is more than you ever expected but after it’s all said and done and you’ve healed, you have what you’ve always wanted. That piece of you that was missing is now there, a part of you.”  
Mako took a deep breath remembering the red dragon tattoo Iroh had that started on his hip and wrapped around his left thigh. Mako really liked Iroh’s tattoo and now that he knew it was there couldn’t imagine Iroh without it. He also liked the fact that he was one of the few people who had seen it. Mako relaxed a little.   
“So coming out to your family was painful too?” He asked softly.  
Iroh nodded. “Oh hell yeah, my twin sister and I did it together and as we told our parents, and grandparents, it felt like the worst moment of my life.”  
“And after you told them?”  
Iroh did a cringe smile. “Well, they actually thought Lafey and I were going to tell them we were dating each other so they were super happy and relieved but while it was happening it was hell.”  
“They thought you and your sister? Ew!”   
Iroh nodded. “Yeah, apparently that’s a common fear when you have twins that they’ll like each other too much.”  
Mako snorted. “Well, I guess the good news is my brother won’t think I’m having an incestuous relationship with my twin.”  
Iroh chuckled. “See? You’re already in better shape than I was.” He held out his hand which Mako took gently tugged him towards the top of the stairs. “Now let’s go.”   
“Ok.” Mako took a huge breath and started to move. “I am such a weak baby.”  
“You are not anywhere close to weak Baby. You’re doing something so hard right now that some of the bravest men I know couldn’t do.”  
Mako gave a weak chuckled. “Can we talk about something else until we get to the door, anything else?”  
“Of course, pick a topic.”  
“Have you ever thought about getting other tattoos?” Mako asked picking the first topic that sprung up.  
“Yeah, just never settled on an idea I really liked. Also placement is kind of hard when you’re technically not supposed to have any while in the UF.”  
Mako paused. “You know the more I learn about you the more of a rule breaker you become. I used to think you were such a straight shooter.”  
Iroh shrugged. “I follow most of the rules so I can break the ones I need to.” He smirked. “Keep your nose mostly clean and no one starts looking for dirt.”  
“I guess that’s one way to break the rules.” Mako pulled out his key and opened the door to his apartment and froze at the sight of Bolin and Opal looking at them. “Uh hi!”  
“I brought donuts!” Iroh yelled from behind him.  
Bolin held up one of the red books. “I’ll trade yah!”  
Iroh laughed and slid passed Mako to hand Bolin the box. “Deal.”  
Bolin handed Iroh a pile of books. “Not sure why Mako had all these but Opal and I tried to find all of them, so here you go and I’ll see you later.”  
Iroh paused. “Uh what?”  
“Well, Mako and I need to talk and now that you have your books back so you’re really not needed right here right now.”  
Mako shook his head thawing out a little. “Hey wait! He stays.”  
Bolin stopped. “Why?”  
“Because.” Mako crossed his arms. “He knows why I was acting weird last night and I want him here.” Mako closed the door and leaned against it. “So have a donut and let me speak.”  
“Ok, ok, no need to get so aggressive.” Bolin sat back down and opened the box. “Ooo! Sprinkles.” He took a bit of donut. “You might have weird taste in literature General, but great taste in pastry.”  
“Uh thanks, I think.” Iroh leaned against the counter.  
Mako took a deep breath. “Ok, so first off, the reason I acted so strange last night wasn’t because of what Korra and Asami told us, it was how you reacted.”  
Bolin tilted his head. “How I reacted?”  
Mako bit his lip. “Yeah, you acted like it wasn’t a big deal.”  
“Well it’s not. I’m glad Korra and Asami are happy together. Why should I act any differently?”  
Mako shook his head. “You shouldn’t, it just with us growing up on the streets and all that rot, I just assume you would have acted differently that’s all. Three years ago I would have had a really ugly reaction to them.” Mako shook his head. “I’m getting sidetracked. Look, Iroh and I are dating and I’ve been wanting to tell you for…for a long time but I was too afraid of your reaction.”  
Bolin looked shocked then took a huge gulp. “Well you should be! Why are you dating a guy twice your age!?!”  
Mako blinked. “Uh what?”  
Bolin pointed to Iroh. “He’s like 50! Couldn’t you find someone a little younger?”  
“I’m only 28!” Iroh looked at himself in the mirror. “Do I really look that old?”   
“Wait you’re only 28?!?”  
“Yeah! What did you think my mother had me at 14?"  
Mako covered his face started laughing hysterically and then rushed from the room to throw up.


	4. Tickets

“You sure you’re ok? Can I get you anything else?” Iroh asked handing Mako a glass of water.   
Mako nodded. “Yeah this is fine for right now until my insides stop trying to come out.”  
Bolin sat down across from Mako. “I am so sorry you were so worried about telling me about Iroh and stuff you threw up. Are you sure I can’t make you some tea or some soup?”  
“I’m sure.” Mako took a sip of water. “And you’re forgiven, I’m sorry I acted so weird last night.” He blushed. “And about the books. I’m not sure what I was thinking with hiding them around the house.”  
“Probably, the Chief is going to murder me if I don’t get to the station in five minutes!” Iroh joked.  
Mako chuckled weakly. “Yeah probably.”  
“So…” Bolin tapped his fingers together. “How long have you two been a together? You said you’ve wanted to tell me for a while.”  
Iroh glanced at Mako who had decided to try and drain the glass of water. “Uh we’ve been together for two years.” Iroh answered, trying to get the math right. “We started dating like a month after the winter solstice right?”   
Mako was thoughtful for a moment. “Yeah, I think it was around that time. It was like a week before that big snow storm that got us snowed in at the art museum.”  
Iroh chuckled. “It’s a miracle I got a third date after that.”  
“What do you mean? I had a blast!”  
“We were locked in a museum for a whole night and slept on a bench.” Iroh shrugged. “It’s not exactly lavish.”  
Mako shrugged. “I’ve slept on the street so really a bench in an art museum wasn’t that bad. I actually forgot about the bench part. I just remember making fun of some of the old Fire Lord portraits and drinking the worst tea ever.” Mako looked more relaxed but had kept his eyes on either his water or on Iroh.  
“Yeah, that was hot leaf water alright.” Iroh scratched the back of his head.   
“That’s a cute story.” Opal said setting her plate down. “So how did you meet?”   
Iroh shrugged. “Well it’s not that romantic, I met Mako after Korra dragged my half dead ass out of Yue bay.”  
Bolin nodded. “Yeah but even I have to admit you looked damn good wet.”  
Iroh heard Mako choke a little on his water. “You ok?” He asked.  
Mako nodded turning bright red. “I think I’m going to get some more water. Can I get you anything?”   
“I’m good, thank you.” Iroh smiled.  
Opal tilted her head. “Ok, so I’m guessing it wasn’t love at first sight.”  
Iroh shrugged. “Can’t speak for Mako but I was a little distracted by the war going on to fall in love.”  
“And Mako had his own romantic troubles going on then so I doubt he was stuck by cupid’s arrow.” Bolin leaned back. “So how did you two get together? Did you two have to work together on a case?”  
“Reunite at a fancy ball?” Opal asked clasping her hands. “Falling in love by candle light?”  
“End up sitting together at a boring political rally and cracking jokes?”  
“Oh! Oh! Was Mako your bodyguard for a time? Did he save you life and steal your heart?”  
Iroh chuckled. “Nothing as fantastic as any of those. I tried to flirt my way out of a speeding ticket.”  
Bolin snorted. “Did it work?”   
Iroh shrugged. “Eh, kind of, I got off with a warning then spent twice the cost of the ticket on dinner but I was trying impress him. He had dated the Miss Sato and the Avatar so I thought the bar was set really high.”  
“It wasn’t, especially back then.” Mako sat down next to Iroh with a fresh glass of water. “A halfway decent conversation and a burger would have impressed the hell out of me.” He took a sip of water looking more relaxed then he had been since they got there. “Actually, I would still enjoy that kind of date.”  
Iroh snorted. “Yeah that bar has not moved at all.”  
Mako smiled. “Well, you’re such a good conversationalist it would be a crime to expect more.”  
“Speaking of food, are you hungry yet bro?” Bolin asked again tapping his fingers together.   
Mako shook his head. “Nope still don’t want to eat anything. Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, great! Just a little hurt you didn’t tell me about Iroh sooner.” He muttered.  
Mako looked hurt. “Yeah, well I was afraid to, ok? I didn’t want you to hate me because I was…”  
“Gay?” Bolin offered.   
Mako’s eyebrow twitched and Iroh inwardly cringed. “Technically, I’m bisexual not gay but yeah.”  
“You where afraid I’d be mad you’re a switch hitter? I’m more upset you didn’t trust me! You trusted Wu but not your own brother?” Bolin stood up. “How am I not supposed to feel a little hurt?”  
Mako stood up so he was eye to eye with Bolin. “I didn’t want you to hate me! We grew up on the street where calling someone a ‘switch hitter’ is considered being nice! I could handle Wu hating me, but not you. And I didn’t trust him! He figured it out!”  
Bolin blinked. “He figured it out? All on his own? I’m kind of impressed.”  
“Don’t be, he saw us kissing in the hotel elevator once or twice.” Mako cringed. “Or like five times, those doors close a lot slower than I originally thought.”  
Bolin was quiet for a moment. “Look, you’re my brother and the reason I’m alive. I could never hate you because of who you’re attracted to. And excluding that one time at the noodle house I would never be mad about who you kissed.”  
“Noodle house?” Iroh asked tilting his head.   
“I’ll tell you the story later.”  
Bolin sighed and looked down. “But I also guess that maybe back then when we were all spread out, our relationship wasn’t as good as it should have been. I mean I wasn’t exactly nice about your new job assignment and adding the knowledge you were dating a guy probably wouldn’t of helped things.” He paused. “So switch hitter is not a nice term for bisexual?”  
“Uh no, not really nice at all.” Mako sat back down. “So are we cool?”  
“Yeah we’re cool.” Bolin sat back down. “So uh, what do we do now?”  
Mako shrugged. “I don’t know. I hadn’t really planned on anything past talking to you. I guess I should help Iroh take his books back home.”  
Opal nodded. “Yeah, about those books did you know Aunt Lin wrote some of them?”  
“The Chief wrote some of those?!?” Mako grabbed one of the books and checked inside cover. “Yup, that’s her name.” He closed the book. “I have no idea what to do with this information.”  
Iroh shrugged. “Not much you can do with it unfortunately, because if you ask her about it means you’ve read some of her work and that just causes more trouble, same reason I don’t worry about seeing important people at gay bars.” Iroh smirked. “They don’t like to answer those questions.”  
“Eh.” Mako cringed. “I still get anxious whenever we go to those places. Don’t get me wrong, once I loosen up a little I have a lot of fun, just there’s always a voice at the back of my mind.” Mako looked over at Bolin. “So…yeah. Um going to help Iroh with the book thing and I’ll see you later or tomorrow?”   
Bolin raised an eyebrow. “Tomorrow? You’re not planning on coming home tonight?”   
“I might, I might not. Don’t know yet.”   
Bolin sighed. “Well either way, tomorrow Opal and I usually go out for brunch. I’d really like it if you two joined us.”  
Iroh smiled. “We’ll be there, just don’t be surprised if we’re a little cool towards each other.”  
Bolin looked confused but shrugged. “Ok…I guess. Would you guys mind if I invited Korra and Asami too?”  
“Not at all.” Mako smiled. “The more the merrier.”  
.o.  
“By! See yah later!” Bolin closed the door and leaned against it. He looked over at Opal. “I know I owe you five Yuans but damn did not see that coming.”  
Opal patted his head. “I know but you handled it…ok. Not, great, but ok.” She kissed his cheek. “For future reference don’t use slurs to describe sexual orientation and never admit to reading all those books we found.”  
Bolin snorted. “Don’t worry I will never admit to that last one.” He paused. “So I do have a question that I want to run past you before I ask Mako.”  
“Oh?” Opal tilted her head. “And what is that?”   
“Has Mako ever written Iroh a speeding ticket or does he always get ‘warnings’?”


	5. Sea Side

Iroh put the last red book in its place. “Well that’s finished.” He looked over at Mako. “You ready to actually eat something or are you happy living off boring water and toast.”  
Mako set his empty glass down next to a half eaten piece of toast. “I think I’m happy with boring water and toast.”  
Iroh looked concerned. “What about a burger? Does that sound good?”  
Mako grimaced. “Not really, at least not at the moment.” He paused. “But you know what could be fun? We could go for a drive down to that little sea side town for the day.”  
Iroh thought a moment. “You’re thinking of the one they just rebuilt with the board walk right?”  
Mako nodded. “Yeah, I just don’t feel like lounging around the house all day.”  
“Well it is close enough that it can be a day trip and far enough no one will recognize us there, so why not? The weather is just right for a drive and I could use some time away from the city.” He leaned over and kissed Mako’s temple. “I’ll go call the garage and have them get the car ready if you want to clean yourself up a little.”  
Mako groaned. “I guess I should brush my teeth again.”   
“I wasn’t going to say anything but I really hoped you would do that.” Iroh commented walking out to get the phone. “Like if you didn’t I wasn’t going to kiss you on the mouth but I wasn’t going to say anything.”  
.o.  
Korra looked around at all the pastel buildings. “So they rebuilt this whole in under a year? The whole town? One year.”  
Asami nodded. “Yup, after the hurricane obliterated this place over a year ago the people of the town figured out a way to rebuilt the town quickly.” Asami looked around. “They don’t look too bad if a bit repetitive.”   
Korra nodded. “Yeah, but I really don’t think all the people living in shelters and camps are going to care about lack of originality.”  
Asami nodded and looked at her map. “Ok, so we’re looking for Unnaggi Construction.” She looked up. “So where the flip flap patty whack is it?”  
Korra shrugged. “I don’t know, but I have spotted an ice cream shop, and a flower shop.”  
Asami sighed. “Well, looks like we have to start asking questions.”  
Korra nodded and pointed to the ice cream shop. “Let’s start there!”  
Asami smirked. “Sure, but we’re only asking for directions. It’s too early for ice cream.”  
Korra chuckled. “It’s never too early for ice cream. Meelo taught me that! Also how to draw realistic boobs, I should probably be concerned about that.” She paused. “Where is he getting his references?”  
Asami shrugged. “Don’t know, not really important, less fixating on breasts and more fixation on Unnaggi Construction location.”  
.o.  
“You know,” Mako leaned back and watched at the trees rushed by, “every time we take a drive my love for you gets stronger.”  
Iroh looked over perplexed. “It does?”  
“Yup, because if I didn’t love you, I would be writing you a speeding citation! You’re going 30 above the speed limit! Slow down yah maniac!”  
“Oh, sorry.” Iroh let the blue satomobile slow down. “I guess I have a bit of a lead foot.” He joked.   
Mako smiled. “Well if you didn’t I guess I wouldn’t love you at all, but seriously, this is a narrow road so please slow down.”  
“I’m slowing, I’m slowing.” Iroh sighed. “You know you’re starting to sound like my grandfather. Slow down! I’m too old to die this stupid! Azula wasn’t able to kill me you’re not going to with this new fangled machine! Hit the breaks! Back in my day people just walked to places and that was good enough!” Iroh chuckled. “And that was usually what he said while still in the drive way.”  
Mako laughed. “I think I’m on your grandfather’s side.” He paused. “So does your dad like your driving more?”  
Iroh shrugged. “I honestly have no idea, I have to keep my eyes on the road so I can’t exactly pay attention to what he’s saying. He’s not rapidly tapping on my shoulder so I think he likes my driving or he could also be holding on for dear life too afraid to move.” Iroh shrugged. “But he doesn’t yell at me whenever we get somewhere so he doesn’t mind.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot. I’m sorry I keep forgetting he’s deaf.”  
“It’s ok.” Iroh shrugged. “It’s kind of an easy thing to forget especially when you’ve never met the guy and it’s not his most defining feature.”  
“Yeah.” Mako looked out at the ocean. “So do you think he’d like me? Would any of your family like me? I mean I know you twin sister likes me, because I’ve met her and she’s a trip but she’s a lot like you and the way you talk about your family…sometimes I wonder if they’d like me at all.”  
Iroh chuckled. “I think my family will love you when they finally get to meet you, and my dad will definitely like you. He’ll probably make some joke your electrifying good looks.” Iroh glanced over at Mako. “You’re the first fire bender I’ve dated that could lightning bend. He was really impressed by that in his last letter.”  
“Electrifying good looks?” Mako laughed. “You’re dad makes puns?”  
Iroh rolled his eyes. “All the time. I think it’s one of his hobbies along with cooking…. You know for a man who has no idea what words sound like he’s quite apt at puns and play on words. I should probably be more impressed but his jokes are so groan worthy I just can’t. I mean every time he meets with a leader from one of the water tribes he says ‘ice’ to meet you!”  
Mako snorted. “Every time? So do they know sign language or does he have an interpreter?”  
“They don’t know sign, so usually mother interprets.”  
“So does she keep the pun?”  
Iroh sighed. “Yes, she does. My dad can read lips and he get’s super mad when you don’t translate what he’s saying right. It’s also pretty disrespectful too so on more than one occasion the Fire Lord has greeted diplomatic guests with a pun courtesy of the Prince Consort.” Iroh smiled. “And usually it’s a great ice breaker so I guess as much as I groan he knows what he’s doing.”  
“Well, at least I know of one political figure who knows what they’re doing.” Mako sat up. “Hey, I think I see the town in the distance.”  
“Yup, me too. I can see the salt water taffy collars in the distance!” Iroh revved the engine and sped down the road. “Nice relaxing day of anonymity here we come!”  
.o.  
Korra stretched as she walked out into the sunlight. “Well that was harder than expected.”  
Asami nodded holding a tube. “Yeah, but if we do end up using these designs for the reconstruction the trip will be more than worth it.” She looked at the tube of plans. “But I’ll have to come up with a better system to differentiate buildings with beside paint.”  
“Yeah, just using easily repeated colors just doesn’t cut it.” Korra looked around then froze. “Hey Asami, is it me or does that couple look familiar?” She pointed to two men walking on the opposite side of the road; one had his arm in a sling while the other held a glass of lemonade.  
Asami pulled her sunglasses down. “Yeah, that tall guy looks a lot like Mako but those sunglasses cover his eyebrows so I can’t be sure.”  
Korra nodded. “And if I didn’t know better I’d say that other guy is General Iroh.” She crossed her arms. “I wonder what a cop and a soldier are doing in a place like this?”  
Asami glanced over at Korra and sighed. “It looks like they’re just enjoying the. Maybe they’re taking a day trip?” She shrugged. “I mean this is a nice spot to just relax and get away from it all.”  
“Well, yeah this place is very nice. I just question why those two people are here. I mean if I spotted Bolin and Opal wondering around here I wouldn’t blink an eye but Mako? That’s fishy to me.” She narrowed her eyes. “This calls for more observation.”  
Asami shook her head. “Why don’t we just go over and talk to them? That might not even be Mako.” She paused and watched as taller man pushed his sunglasses up to look into a shop window. “Ok, never mind that’s Mako no one else has those eyebrows.”  
Korra crossed her arms. “Looks like we have a mystery on our hands. The mystery of the cop and the colonel.”  
“Um, Iroh’s a general.”  
“The mystery of the cop and the general. Aw it doesn’t sound as good now.”  
Asami sighed and took Korra’s hand. “Well we’re about to solve it so the name doesn’t matter.” She waved at Mako and Iroh as she crossed the street. “Hey! Mako!”  
Mako looked surprised but waved back. “Uh, yeah. Hi, Asami…Korra.”  
“Hi!” Asami let go of Korra’s hand. “Beautiful weather we’re having to day.”  
“Oh yeah, it’s gorgeous.” Mako looked around. “Um what are you doing here?”  
Asami brandished her tube. “Picking up some possible house blue prints to help Republic City. What are you doing here?”   
Mako gestured to Iroh. “We decided to take a day trip out here. Enjoy some quiet.”  
“We?” Korra looked from Mako to Iroh. “So are you two friends now or?”  
Iroh put his arm around Mako’s shoulders. “We’re friends like you two are friends.”  
“Which by the way, Korra, I’m sorry about how weird I acted last night.” Mako apologized. “It didn’t have anything to do with you two, well not directly. It’s hard to explain.”  
Korra blinked. “So you two are together?”  
Mako nodded. “Guilty.” Mako paused. “Are you ok Korra? You seem kind of shocked.”  
“You’re dating Iroh now? That’s cool… I’m cool with it…” Korra shook her head. “I’m just really surprised, that’s all.”  
Mako put his hand on his hip. “Because I’m dating a guy?”   
“That you’re dating anyone actually.” Korra chuckled nervously. “I kind of got the vibe you were trying to patch things up with me.”  
“Just our friendship, you kind of didn’t talk to me for three years.” He leaned against Iroh. “I’m sorry if you got any other ideas, I just missed you... as a friend.”  
Asami nodded and took Korra’s hand. “Which is good, because you two are friends.” She held up the tube. “And now we have to get these bad boys back to Republic City so enjoy your day!”  
Korra stopped. “Hey, we need to eat before we get on the road. Why not take up more of their time and have lunch with them?”  
Iroh, who still had his arm around Mako’s shoulders, shrugged. “Why not? Maybe you can get Mako to consume something other than water and toast.”  
“Actually, I am kind of hungry. Isn’t there a good burger place nearby?”  
Iroh looked around. “Yeah, I think it’s near the pier. We can go there, don’t know about the quality of the conversation but the burgers should be good.”  
Mako chuckled. “I’m pretty sure we’ll find something to talk about. Lead the way.”  
Iroh nodded and started walking back down the road, his arm slowly sliding off of Mako’s shoulders.  
Korra glanced over at Asami. “I am so confused.”  
Asami shrugged. “Maybe they can explain at lunch?”  
.o.  
“So Raiko’s being even more useless than usual?” Mako asked stealing another one of Iroh’s fries.  
Asami nodded. “Yup, we had to convince him that helping all the people displaced by the destruction would be a great for his reelection.”   
“And we can’t get him to help protect the spirit portal. Some guy want’s to build a whole amusement park on the cite!” Korra added.  
“Yeah because all the other times people messed with spirit world stuff it turned out so well.” Iroh said dryly before looking over at Mako. “You know I would have brought you some fries if I knew you were going to eat all of mine.”  
Mako stole another fry. “I know but yours always taste better.”  
Iroh rolled his eyes and turned back to the girls. “I really hope someone runs against him.”  
“Why don’t you run?” Korra asked. “People like you and look up to you.”   
Iroh shook his head. “There are so many problems with that, first and for most I’m the crown prince of the Fire Nation, I’m kind of set to run a whole different nation and two, I’m not a citizen of the Republic, I’m here on a diplomatic visa.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot you’re a prince and a general.” Asami pouted. “Well let’s hope someone steps up.”  
“Maybe we should ask Varick to run?” Korra suggested. “I mean he’s crazy but he gets results.”  
Mako shook his head. “He’s not really all that well liked by most people. Him working for Kuvira and developing the spirit weapon, even accidentally, has left a really ugly mark on his reputation.”  
“Actually, anyone who supported Kuvira had been politically black listed for the time being.” Iroh leaned back. “Even some generals who just liked her as a person have retired just to keep the heat off them. There’s a huge mess going on behind the scenes thanks to her.”  
“So there’s a whole other level to this mess?” Asami shrugged. “Maybe that’s why no one else has tried running they don’t want to deal with it.”  
“That would be my guess.”   
Korra took a sip of her drink. “I’m kind of surprised that you have the time to come all the way out here Iroh, don’t they need you back at your post?”  
Iroh sighed. “This is my first day off since preparations for the coronation started.” He leaned back. “I have been so looking forward to a day to just breath. I thought it would never come.”  
“That busy huh?” Korra leaned against the table.  
Iroh nodded. “Oh you cannot imagine. I was so busy when my own mother was in town I saw her for maybe a whole hour total, and she was staying at my place. I didn’t even get the chance to introduce her to Mako because of all the chaos.” Iroh looked down. “Which is unfortunate since I really wanted to introduce them.”  
Korra smiled. “Yeah, introducing Asami to my parents as my girlfriend was one of the best things I’ve ever done.”  
Mako blinked. “Wait you’ve already done the whole meet the parents thing? How long have you been dating?”  
Korra shrugged. “Well just since the wedding really. So like a week.”  
“You’ve been dating a week and you were able to come out to your parents and introduce them to your girlfriend?”  
“Pfft, like it’s hard?” Korra leaned back. “I mean you probably told Bolin months ago, or whenever you started dating Iroh. Well maybe not immediately because of schedules but when you’ve found someone that makes you so happy why wouldn’t you share the good news?”  
Mako shrugged, and suddenly became interested in the rest of Iroh’s fries. “Yeah I guess.”  
Korra frowned and looked over at Iroh. “Did I touch a nerve?”  
Iroh nodded. “Yeah, let’s just say you’ve had it a lot easier than most and you seem blissfully unaware of the issues attached to same sex attraction.”  
Korra nodded. “Yeah my parents tired to discourage me from telling the world and Kya gave me a brief overview about the history.” She took Asami’s hand. “And I don’t intend to let any of that negativity affect me.”  
Iroh smiled. “You’ll be happier if you don’t. Just be safe.” He glanced back over at Mako who was still messing with his fries.   
Korra looked back at Mako and pouted. “Hey what’s wrong?”  
Mako gave a weak smile. “Nothing just jealous. You told your parents after barely a week of dating Asami and I, I just told Bolin this morning after dating Iroh for years and I haven’t met his parents but that’s more of a scheduling issue.” He chuckled. “It’s surprisingly hard to get the Fire Lord, a General, and a detective all in the same place for a simple dinner.”  
“It’s been a nightmare.” Iroh groaned. “On the bright side you have met my sister.”  
“True.” Mako nodded. “She seems the easiest of your family to interact with. Even if she has some issues with other people’s privacy and personal space.”  
Iroh nodded. “Yeah, I’m still sorry about that, Lafey never quiet got the hint that staring at people until they wake up was creepy and she’s a spy at heart so when she goes through all your trash it’s really nothing personal. She’d go through everyone’s trash if she had the time.”  
Mako snorted. “I really wish she would stop the staring thing. I don’t need a heart attack that early in the morning. I’m still sorry about kicking you out of the bed that one time. Good thing you had pajama pants on.”  
Iroh shrugged. “You’re still forgiven, I should have warned you that she was coming over and honestly I probably act the same if I wasn’t use to her quirks.” He sighed. “I’d probably kick my partner out of the bed in a fit of panic too.”  
Mako made a face. “Why do I feel like I’m not the first person to do that?”  
“You aern’t but hopefully you’ll be the last.” Iroh squeezed Mako’s hand. The action was fleeting but telling.   
Mako blushed. “I hope that too.”  
Korra cleared her throat. “Uh yeah so Iroh you have a little sister?”  
Iroh nodded. “Two little sisters actually, my twin Lafey, and my baby sister Zula. They’re both crazy in their own ways.” He paused. “Not great Aunt Azula crazy just quirky more than homicidal.”  
“Ah, good thing you clarified that I was worried.” Asami put her cup down. “Who is great Aunt Azula?”  
.o.  
“I’m not sure if I’m happy or sad most people have no idea who my great aunt is.” Iroh laughed closing his front door. “She’s infamous back home.”  
Mako shrugged. “I guess even history can forget some things.”   
He flopped down onto the overstuffed sofa in the living room and rested his head against the armrest. He felt not exhausted but that fatigue one gets from being board for hours. Iroh followed him moving Mako’s legs so he could have some of the couch. He leaned his head back and sighed.   
While it had initially seemed like Korra and Asami had better things to do, the pair had spent the majority of the day with them which while not unpleasant slightly unwelcome. Especially since anytime the topic of intimacy came up, Korra or Asami quickly changed the subject. This eventually led to Mako and Iroh trying to sneak in as many innuendos as they could into a conversation just to get a reaction. Mako was keenly aware of how childish that was but he really didn’t care.  
“Well, that was interesting.” Iroh said at last. “I don’t think I was that adolescent while I was one.”  
Mako nodded. “Yeah, I really started embracing my inner petulant twelve year old towards the end there.”  
Iroh laughed. “I’m still trying to figured out how you came up with the anaconda and buns combo. I almost shot milkshake out my nose at that joke.”   
Mako snorted. “I don’t know either. Uhh, we were jerks.”   
“Yup.” Iroh sighed. “You ok?”  
“I’m surprisingly fine with my actions. My spirits, am I becoming a horrible person?”   
“I’m not talking about that, I’m asking about the whole jealousy thing with Korra.” He glanced over at Mako. “You were starting to clam up there for a little bit.”  
Mako shrugged. “Yeah, I’m ok now, just was a little envious of Korra’s life that’s all.” He glanced over at Iroh. “I know it’s super petty and not fair to Korra, she has her own issues but to be able to talk to her family so freely. I’m envous.”  
“You want to talk about it?”  
Mako shook his head and moved so that he was leaning against Iroh. “No, I rather spend my energy on something I’ve been wanting for a long time and just haven’t had time for.”  
Iroh raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s that?”  
“Well it’s big.”   
“Yes?”  
“And really hot.”  
“Ok, I’m following.”   
“Best enjoyed naked.”  
“Uhuh, tell me more.”  
“Filled with hot white liquid.”  
“Wow, you’re starting to talk dirty.”  
“Which is why I’m taking a bubble bath in your claw foot tub!” Mako laughed and kissed Iroh. “Spirits, I could use a soak.”  
Iroh blinked. “I thought you were going a completely different direction.”   
Mako smirked as he stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. “Well, it can still go that way. The tub is big enough for two. Wanna join me?”  
Iroh smiled. “Well I can’t say no to an offer like that.”


	6. Curiosity

  
           “So I have a lot of important questions, Detective.”  
  
           Mako looked up from the box of cereal in his hand to Korra. “Uhhh do you want to read the nutrition information?”  
  
           Korra shook her head. “No, not about the cereal about you… and Iroh.” She whispered.  
  
           Mako put the box in the basket. “Are you sure you don’t want to know more about the cereal? It’s high in fiber and vitemin D.”  
  
           Korra nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. Look Mako, I just have some questions that I’m only comfortable asking you. I trust you, almost as much as Asami.”  
  
           Mako looked around the aisle. “Oh boy, what are your questions?”  
  
           “How you knew you were ready for sex?…and what exactly is gay sex?”  
  
           Mako tried to push the basket further down the aisle. “This is not the place to be asking those kinds of questions…also my answer to the latter one would not be very helpful or useful…to you. Why don’t you ask Kya about that kind of stuff? Please?”  
  
           Korra stopped the cart. “Because I don’t trust her like you. She’s older than my mom and it’s like asking my gram-gram or Katara for sex tips. You’re my age, you understand me better than Kya.” She gave Mako a pleading look. “Pretty please?”  
  
           Mako sighed. “Fine, but I can’t help you with some things, I just don’t have that information. If you haven’t noticed you and I have somewhat different physiologies and that kind of effects sex.”  
  
           “Pfft, how different can it be? Most if it’s oral anyway…right?”  
  
           “Uh no.”

 

“It’s not?” Korra blinked. “But then what do you do?”

 

“Stuff best not discussed around food.” Mako shook his head as he grabbed a bottle of olive oil off the shelf. “Look, let’s just focus on the relationship stuff and maybe we’ll get into the more adult stuff.”

 

“Ok fine, relationship stuff.” Korra crossed her arms. “So how did you know you were ready to take your relationship to the next level? Are you at the next level? I mean you guys seem to imply it two weeks ago at that burger place but…”

 

Mako rolled his eyes. “Yes, we reached that point, a while ago, and we got to that level about seven months into our relationship.”

 

“You waited seven months?!? That’s forever!”

 

Mako blinked. “Uh yeah it took seven months, we were getting to know each other and navigating having a relationship that I found a lot more difficult than previous ones.”  


“Why?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s focus on you and Asami.” Mako checked his shopping list. “Have you guys been on many dates?”

 

“Define date? We went on a vacation together but I don’t think we’ve done the whole dinner and a show thing or even the boring walks in the park that feel like they last forever.”

 

Mako felt a little hurt. “You didn’t enjoy those walks? You said you loved walking around the park with me.”  
  
Korra cringed. “Eeeeeehhh, I lied about that…. about a lot of things actually, like enjoying your jokes. Does Iroh pretend to like them too?”

 

“No, he honestly likes most-some, some of them.” Mako shook his head. “Well, aside from my stinging pride, it seems you and Asami have done some things out of order. You might want to slow down a bit and do the traditional date things. You know eat out, talk to each other over dinner, maybe catch a show, and talk about stuff, go to a musium, talk abouts life goals.”

 

“You’re really stressing this talking stuff.” Korra grabbed a few apples and threw them into a bag. “I mean I already know Asami. We’re totally in sync we’re ready for the next level.”  


Mako sighed. “You’ve been together for two weeks-“  


“Three weeks.” Korra corrected.  


“Three weeks and you’re already ready for the next level?” Mako raised an eyebrow. “Me thinks you’re rushing just a little bit.”  


“I’m not rushing anything. Asami and I already have so much history. We’ve got a great foundation we don’t need to build more!” she tossed in a bag of tomatoes. “I mean really Mako you’re acting like I don’t know Asami at all.”  


“I’m not saying that. I know you know Asami, you’ve got history but right now you’re not building more of a friendship you’re building a relationship.” Mako grabbed some bananas. “It’s different. The relationship I’ve built with you-know-who is hell of a lot different than the other relationships in my life.”

 

“Yeah you don’t kiss Lin.” Korra smirked.

 

“True, I also don’t talk about my personal demons or my hopes for the future with the Captain either.” Mako added.

 

“Your relationship has a lot of talking…do you guys do anything else?”  


“Yeah, we do lots of other stuff, but talking is a big part of it.” Mako smiled. “I really enjoy our conversations.”  


“Uhuh, seems like you’re relationship is pretty boring.” Korra crossed her arms. “Maybe I should ask Kya for help, she seems like she knows how to have a good time.”

 

“Well she’d be able to tell you stuff that is actually applicable to your relationship.” Mako pushed the cart towards the checkout. “But seriously you should try to take it easy and not rush anything.”

 

Korra rolled her eyes and leaned against Mako. “I’m not going to. Asami and I are already so close it’s not rushing even if we don’t take it easy.”

 

Mako sighed. “Hey Korra can you promise me something?”

 

“Maybe? What is it?”  


“Don’t sleep with each other until you’ve weathered your first big fight.”  


Korra slumped. “I can’t do that, if I do I’ll be waiting forever. Asami’s not like you we’re never going to have a big fight. I mean have you and Iroh had fought?”  


“Uhhh, yeah we’ve had lots of fights. Some of them were really ugly, but they also made our relationship stronger…when we fixed the underlying problem.”  


Korra sighed. “I’ll try to take that into consideration.”  


“Hey you asked for my help.”  


“Yeah, about how you knew when you were ready to take your relationship to the next level…and what that all entailed not the pace of my relationship.”  


Mako handed the money to the cashier. “Well, I can’t really answer that question. I just kind of knew that’s what I wanted and we had talked a lot about it beforehand.”

 

“Again with the talking?” Korra picked up several of the bags. “What did guys talk your way through four play?”

 

Mako decided against telling her about phone sex and chose to ignore her last comment. “Yeah, you do that in a relationship, you have conversations like that.” Mako grabbed the remaining bags and sent the grocery cart back to the corral. “Good communication is everything.”  


Korra rolled her eyes. “Ok and once you got to that level what was it like? What did it involve?”

 

Mako placed his bags into the back of Korra’s Satomobile. “It was awkward, I had no idea what I was doing, and used a lot of lube.”  


Korra put her bags next to Mako’s. “We’re you having sex or fixing an engine? What was the lube for?”  


Mako sighed. “Uhhh, you know I’m pretty sure Iroh and Lafey have some books you could borrow that would clear a few-lot of things up…Just don’t hide them all around Air Bender Island or the manor. I don’t think Tenzin or Grandma would approve of contents.”  


“Ok….I’ll read them at Asami’s apartment then.”

 

.o.

 

“OOOOHHH so that’s what the lube is for.” Korra tilted her head. “How does Mako have room up there? Doesn’t the stick get in the way?”  
  
           “What stick?” Asami asked sitting next to her and handing Korra a cup of tea.  
  
           “The one that’s been up Mako’s butt since forever.” Korra took a sip of her tea. “This is delicious thanks.”  
  
           “You’re welcome.” Asami leaned over and glanced at the book in Korra’s hand. “What are you doing sweetie?”  
  
           “Just a little bit of research.”  


.o.  
  
           “She didn’t really ask about gay sex in the dairy section did she?” Iroh bit his lip trying not to laugh. “How did you handle that?”  
  
           “It was by the cereal not the milk but yes, and I did what I do best.”     
  
           “You deflected and talked about boring stuff.”  
  
           “I talked about relationship building and communication.” Mako grinned and kissed Iroh’s cheek. “So yeah the really boring but important stuff. I feel like she’s trying to rush things and I don’t want her to make a big mistake with Asami.”  
  
           “I know you mean well but you do have to let her live her life and make her mistakes.”  
  
           “I know but I just don’t want her to make a really big one. Taking a relationship to the next level early can ruin everything! You taught me that!”  
  
           Iroh nodded. “I did, and I learned that from experience which I passed on to you. Korra and Asami need to accrue that kind of experience for themselves.”  
  
           Mako checked the soup then looked up at Iroh. “Why do I get to benefit from your experience but Korra and Asami are stuck learning it the hard way?”  
  
           Iroh walked over and wrapped his arms around Mako’s waist. “Well for one you’re dating me so of course you’re going to benefit from all my worldly knowledge.” He kissed Mako’s neck. “And two you were a willing student who didn’t mind waiting until he was sure.” He nipped at Mako’s neck. “From what I heard Korra isn’t that interested in waiting.”  
        

   Mako leaned his head back and ran his fingers through Iroh’s hair. “I guess that makes sense, I didn’t want to muck this relationship up like I had the others. MMmmmmm, babe you’ve got to stop distracting me so I can finish dinner.”  
  
           Iroh chuckled. “But what if I want to eat you instead?”  
  
           “Tempting, but I’ve already spent hours making my grandma’s soup and you’re going to try it.” Mako patted Iroh cheek. “Later, trust me this stuff is worth the wait.”  
  
           Iroh chuckled. “It must be if you’re this determined to finish making it.”  
  
           “You’re always cooking for me, I just want to return the favor.” Mako stirred the pot and replaced the lid. “You know she asked me a lot of questions and I realized I never asked you a really important one.”  
           “Oh?” Iroh stepped back. “What’s that?”  
  
           “That day I pulled you over and you asked me out to dinner. How’d you know I’d say yes; and not just use you for a free meal?”

 

“I didn’t. It was kind of a leap of faith.” Iroh shrugged. “When I flirted with you you flirted back so I took that chance. Which actually brings me to another leap of faith moment right now.”

 

Mako looked over at him. “You better not be hiding a ring in your pocket.”

 

Iroh shook his head. “No, I’m not asking you that...yet. But I was wondering if you’d be willing to come with me to the Fire Nation for a few weeks.”

 

“When would we be leaving?”

 

“In three weeks. We’d be gone for two and a half weeks tops.”

 

Mako was quiet for a moment then nodded. “Yeah, I’ll come with you. Now that Bolin knows it will be easier to make the arrangements.”

 

Iroh smiled and kissed him. “Perfect. You’re going to love the Fire Nation and my family.”

 

Mako laughed nervously. “Well let’s just hope they like me too.”

 

“They’ll love you, just like I do...well maybe a bit more platonically than I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see ya'll around.


	7. Slowing Down

****

            Korra sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She felt content, happy, and Asami’s soft skin against her own. She wanted to stay like this forever but another part felt restless. There was an uneasiness she couldn’t quite figure out. Having Asami sleeping against her felt both right and wrong. She was too close and not close enough. Korra sat up and took a deep breath; she needed air.

            Korra slipped out of bed and wrapped herself in a robe and walked out onto the balcony. The fresh morning air soothed her and helped clear her head. Korra looked at one of her hands and saw that it was shaking slightly.

            “You ok?” Asami asked walking out wrapped in her favorite silk robe. “What are you doing out here sweetie?”

            “Just thinking.” Korra wrapped her arms around her. “I don’t know why but I just needed some air, but I’m good now. Let’s go back inside.”

            Asami kissed her cheek. “Ok, hey what’s you’re favorite breakfast food? I’ll have it brought in.”

            “Pancakes and sausage, of course.” Korra chuckled. “Don’t you know me?”

            Asami smiled and walked back into her room. “I know a lot about you, and now I know you’re favorite breakfast food.”

            Korra smile back but felt the moment sour, it hurt that Asami didn’t know what she liked for breakfast. She had just spent an amazing night with Asami, why was this negatively affecting that. Korra took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom. What did Asami like for breakfast anyway?

.o.

            Iroh checked his itinerary. “So we’re now supplementing the police? Damn it, I can’t believe Raiko is actually having some of my best men impersonate street punks.” He crossed his arms. “We work really hard to train the street punk out of them.” He muttered.

            “I sympathize with you General.” Captain Salim nodded. “But, the city is having an up tick in street crime so I understand why Raiko would be asking for more help. No matter how unorthodox it seems.” She checked the latest dispatch. “According to Chief Beafong, the lesson on under cover work will be taught by a Detective Mako. She’s having the same guy who worked at Prince Wu’s body guard teach a class on street punk impersonation? I guess he really is the wonder cop.”

            “I guess he is.” Iroh agreed. “I wonder what he’s planning on teaching my men.”

            “You’ll get to find out first hand Raiko has ordered that everyone, including you, to attended the class.”

            Iroh grumbled. “Of course he has. Well I’ll go without too much complaint if only to know what my men will have to unlearn later.”

.o.

            Iroh was still in a foul mood as he leaned against the back wall of a classroom waiting for the class to start. The idea of being ordered to attend this class by the President far outweighed the perks of getting to see Mako in his element. In fact having Mako teach the lesson made it all the worse for Iroh. While in uniform Iroh mostly kept to straight and narrow but he was a flirt and had flirted with danger on more than one occasion. It was fortunate the Commander Bumi was usually there to keep him out of big trouble. Bumi was not here and Mako was.

Iroh crossed his arms the other way and sighed. When was this thing supposed to start? Mako was usually great with time and usually early, so why was he so late? Had something happened to him? Was it avatar related? Iroh started to become nervous and didn’t notice that the class had started until Mako had stolen his wallet.

            Mako smiled and held the wallet in his good hand. “Understand, on the streets the distracted are the best targets.” He handed Iroh back his wallet and winked. “Thank you General for being such a good practical example.”

            Iroh was stunned and took the wallet back without a word. The usually almost neurotic Mako who wore pretty much the same outfit everyday had completely disappeared into the act. Mako was dressed in older ripped clothing that somehow seemed mimicked the latest fashion accentuated by a scruffy five o’clock shadow. He moved like he could not possibly have a care in the world.

Mako walked back up to the front of the class oozing with confidence. He sat on top of the desk, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff before addressing the class again. He smirked at the class and all Iroh wanted to do was be that cigarette.

“Word to the wise, if you’ve never smoked before today start or fake a lung condition. It’s really easy to tell if someone’s bluffing about this.” He took another long drag and blew out a long stream of smoke. “And if you bluff about smoking you’re going to get made and if you’re made you’re as good as dead.”

Chief Lin crossed her arms. “That’s enough detective you’ve made you point about smoking. Now put that coffin nail out and teach the rest of the lesson.”

“Of course chief.” Coyly, Mako shrugged and put the cigarette out in the ashtray he provided. “Now it’s been a while but here are a few slang words you need to know…”  

Iroh didn’t really pay attention to Mako’s words just his lips and the sway of his hips when he swaggered around the room. Or at least that’s all he paid attention to until Salim painfully elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ouch!” Iroh hissed. “Salim! What was that for?!?”

“You were looking like you wanted to devour the good Detective.” She whispered as she motioned towards Mako. “And while would gladly stand in line to hit that; we’re in the middle of a police station. This isn’t the forces where your rank and family protect your…tastes, this it the police and they will lock anyone up who’s even a little queer.” She sighed and looked over at Mako teaching a private how to hide a knife on his calf. “Though I’d say this is entrapment.”

Iroh nodded. “Yeah…wait how do you?”

“You aren’t as discreet as you think general. Practically the whole fleet knows whom you like to knock boots with. The only reason it’s never come back to bite you is because you’re a damn good soldier, and they hate Raiko.” She sighed. “Look, stop drooling over the Avatar’s ex and compose yourself before someone notices-“

“Looks like you two are having quite the conversation back there.” Lin stated looking at the pair. “Do you plan to spend the whole demonstration whispering?”

“Sorry Chief.” Salim straightened up. “I was just telling the General a few things I forgot to tell him before we got here.”

“Well I hope it’s not too urgent.” Lin’s jaw locked. “No one really wants to be here, but please respect the effort my Detective has put into this class.”

Both Iroh and Salim nodded. “Yes, Mam.”

“Uh General Iroh are you feeling ok?” Mako asked a few minutes later dropping his act almost completely. “You’re face is really red.”

“Yeah, fine.” Iroh chuckled. “Just a little warm.” He backed towards the door. “Actually, I suddenly need some air.” As Iroh stepped out of the room he could hear Salim making a rushed excuse about him not feeling well recently.

            Slipping into the nearest men’s room Iroh washed his face and tried to process the last ten minutes of his life because it felt like the bottom had just dropped out of it. People, at least high ranking people, knew about his sexuality, and for the moment, were over looking it. Iroh took a deep breath and splashed his face again.

            “Fuck, why am I such a flirt?” Iroh whispered. “You know what? For this I blame my grandfather. He was a flirt, dad’s a flirt, and clearly it’s in our genes.” Iroh shook his head. “Spirits I’m starting to sound like Mako.” Iroh shook his head again. “Mako… damn that was sexy…and I thought he said he finally quit smoking.” Iroh crossed his arms. “It’s not healthy and it makes him taste like an ashtray. Uhh not the time Iroh, you have more important things to worry about than that.”

            For a few minutes Iroh just stood in the men’s restroom trying not to panic and figure out his next steps. Five minutes later he was still just managing to quell his panic when Mako came in.

            “General? Are you ok?” Mako asked.

Iroh didn’t respond because he quiet honestly didn’t know. Was he ok? He was still breathing.

“Ok that answer is no.” Mako whispered before closing and locking the main door and leaning against the wall next to Iroh. “Are you getting sick babe?” He asked moving to check Iroh’s temperature with his hand.

Iroh let him and tried to resist the temptation to lean against the hand on his face.

“Well you’re not feverish. Are you mad about the smoking thing? Because that was my first cigarette in months, I’m not picking that bad habit up again. I promise.” Mako leaned closer. “Talk to me babe, what’s going on behind your eyes?”

Iroh leaned over and rested his head against the crook of Mako’s neck and sighed. “There’s just a lot going on.”

“Ok, well can you tell me about it?” Mako asked as his fingers laced through Iroh’s hair.      

“Well first and for most how the hell have we been dating this long and I had no idea about any of this? Spirits you’re so sexy right now. You need to do that five o’clock shadow thing more often. And that swagger? Gods it’s not fair how good you look.”

Mako chuckled. “Ok, good to know you like the bad boy side? I’ll use that against you later. So what else is going on? You usually don’t panic just because I’m in the room.”

Iroh sighed. “Can’t we just talk about how attractive you are and how much I want to-“ He moved a hand to rest on Mako’s waist and kissed his neck.

“As much fun as having ‘was caught necking a general in the men’s room’ on my record would be you’re deflecting.” Mako nuzzled the top of Iroh’s head. “And usually that’s my shtick so what’s up?”

“I don’t want to talk about it but I’m an idiot.”

“Did you put soy creamer in your coffee again? Do I need to get you a tonic or some ginger?”

“No, well I could probably use a stiff drink, but I don’t think you can get me that.”   

Mako shook his head. “Nope, sorry all out. So please tell me what’s up? You’re making me nervous, well more nervous since no one in your group and I mean no one wanted let me to come check up on you.”

“Really?” Iroh asked quietly.

“Yeah, I was almost punched by your captain until I convinced them I was going as a worried friend not an annoyed teacher and even then Lin had to give all of them a task so they didn’t follow me.” Mako returned to messing with Iroh’s hair. “So please tell why are you an idiot?”

“Apparently in the United Forces it’s pretty well known what my proclivities are…and I’m a lot more obvious than I thought.”

           Iroh could feel Mako chuckle a little. “You are a bit obvious at times but I always chalked that up to you being very charming.”

            “And a flirt.” Iroh added.     

            “And a flirt but at this point that’s a personality feature.” Mako took a deep breath. “So they know, do they care?”

            “No, not really. At least not right now. Salim only told me so I didn’t hang myself while drooling over you.”

            “Aw that’s nice she didn’t want her C.O. getting arrested for drooling over teacher that’s sweet and probably needed you looked like you were hit in the face with a frying pan.” Mako paused. “She looked a little thirsty too, now that I think about it.”

            Iroh chuckled. “You’re a lot more attractive than you think.”

            “I don’t know I’m pretty self absorbed. I know I’m good looking.”

            “You look as good as Wu thinks he does.” Iroh pointed out.

            “Oh damn. Now I’m just impressed you didn’t tackle me against the wall.”

            “I thought about it.” Iroh confessed. “If you come by the house tonight we might not make it all the way upstairs.”

            “Good to know, but let’s focus on the present. How do we explain why you’ve been in here for so long?”

            “I could throw up. Actually be sick.” Iroh suggested standing up straight.

            “How? You have like zero gag reflex.”

            “Do you have a cigarette?”  

            “Yeah, I still have most of a pack left.”

            “This is the only time I’m ever going to ask this but can you blow some smoke in my face? I can guarantee I’ll get a headache and throw up.”

            “Ok.” Mako pulled the pack out of his pocket and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. “Just a question if I hadn’t quit smoking would you have dumped me?”

            “Hell yeah, I wouldn’t have asked you out if I had known you smoked.” Iroh glanced at Mako’s hurt expression. “Baby, I love you but I cannot handle smokers. Very low tolerance for cigarette smoke.”

            “Well if I hadn’t had enough motivation to kick the habit before. By the way Lin is the only one of that group that knows I ever smoked. Do not tell Bolin or the others about it ok?”

            “Ok, I won’t just please throw that pack out.”

            Mako lit the cigarette and took a few puffs. “Can’t it’s not mine. Need to give it back to Lt. Shou later.” Mako took a long drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke into Iroh’s face.

.o.

            “I actually had no idea you had such an adverse reaction to cigarette smoke.” Lin confessed as passed Bumi the breadbasket.

            After the class had ended Lin had invited General Iroh, and Salim to join her at dinner with their mutual old friend Commander Bumi. Mako had been invited but had declined in favor of completing some projects he had to get done before leaving on vacation the next week.

            “Yeah, can’t stand the stuff. Guess even that little bit was enough to turn my insides out.”

            Bumi chuckled. “Only fire bender I’ve ever met that can’t handle smoke.”

            Iroh smiled. “I guess that’s jus the water tribe in me.”

.o.

            Mako stretched and pulled the cigarette packet out of his pocket. After contemplating for a moment he threw the pack in the trash. As he organized the his papers to make it easier to the next day Korra walked in and leaned against the desk.

            “Hey.” She said quietly before making a face. “Did you loose your razor? Why are you scruffy?”

            “Was teaching some soldiers how to be a street urchin. They’re coming back tomorrow for some more instruction. Maybe I should get Kia to help me tomorrow?”

            “I don’t think he’s in town buy I can check when I’m on the island tonight.”

            “You’re spending the night at Air Bender Island? I thought you practically moved in to Asami’s.”

            “I needed some time to think. Hey do you have dinner plans tonight?”

            “No, Bolin went home early and Iroh is having a business dinner so I’m free. What do you want to eat? What are you craving?”

            “I don’t know. You pick, you’re paying after all.”

            Mako laughed. “Well glad you let me know who’s getting the bill ahead of time. Hmmm.” Mako scratched his chin. “Let’s get some sushi. There’s this great place by the docks where you can get the best fish in the city.”

            “Ok.” Korra scratched her arm. “Hey odd question but why do you smell like cigarette smoke?”

            “Part of the demonstration today.”

            Korra’s nose wrinkled. “We’ll I hope this restaurant has an outdoor patio because you reek.”

            Mako rolled his eyes. “The whole city smells like cigarette smoke, but yes they have outdoor seating and we can sit out there.”

.o.

            “So what’s bothering you?” Mako crossed his arms. “You’re a lot more reserved than usual. Are the Zaheer nightmares back?”

            Korra shook her head. “No, it’s just before I go into this you were right I was wrong please don’t rub it in.”

            “I won’t, unless we’re talking about the smell of the city.”

            “Uh, no not talking about that. You still reek of smoke. No I’m talking about that discussion we had in the market and I didn’t quiet follow your advice and now I don’t know I’m worried about my relationship.”

            Mako paused for a moment trying to figure out the best way to phrase his next statement. “Ok, why? Something wrong in bed or out of it?”

            “Out, in bed is fine. Thank you for the books by the way very helpful.”

            “Welcome. So what’s going on between you and Asami? Are you guys fighting or something?”

            “No, it’s just that this morning Asami asked me what my favorite thing for breakfast was. She didn’t know that! She knows what I look like naked but she doesn’t know how much I love sausage, like a really think a juicy sausage.”

            Before he said something he would regret Mako stuffed a piece of fish in his mouth. Korra watched him bemused as he chewed.

            “You have a dirty mind Mako, a really dirty mind.” She crossed her arms and then smirked. “I bet you love sausage too. Especially Fire Nation sausage.”

            Mako almost chocked on his food while Korra burst into laughter. Mako swallowed and took a deep breath. “Our minds share the gutter avatar.”

            “Fare enough. So why do I do? How do I fix this?”

            “Fix what?”

            “My relationship with Asami, there’s so much I don’t know about her and yet I’ve slept with her! I did exactly what you said not to do!”

            Mako sighed. “Well, slow it down, talk more and know you will always be learning stuff about your partner. Like today I found out cigarette smoke makes Iroh hurl, did not know that until today.”

            “Well if he’s got that bad a reaction to smoke, you’re going to need to stop smoking.”

            “I don’t smoke!” Mako defended. “Anymore. I quit a year ago; I just was showing off how punks smoke and not to pretend like they do if they don’t.”

            “So you did smoke? When did you start doing that?”

            “On and off after I lost my parents. Lightning Bolt Zolt taught me how to smoke and sometimes it was a good stress reliever. Smoke more when I just started to body guard for Wu before stopping cold turkey when I realized how it negatively effected my job performance and Iroh really made it known how much he hated that I smoked.” Mako shrugged. “I mean yeah, it’s really bad for me so yeah I stopped. Sometimes I crave it but I don’t know I work to not give in and it’s easier now.” Mako shook his head. “But we’re getting off topic. We’re here to help you not me.”

            “Fine, but you’ve got to give me more than just talk to Asami. I mean…” she pushed a dumpling around with her chop stick. “Can you at least give me a topic?”

            “Uh sure. Talk about goals.”

            “Like where I want to be in five years?”

            “Uh kind of but not quite as job interviewish. Talk about…what you want to do this month with her or what she’d like to do this month.”

            Korra was quiet for a moment then sighed. “I guess it’s worth a shot. I didn’t like the feeling this morning of not really knowing the person I just slept with. It was kind of scary no lie. Have you ever felt like that?”

            “Not exactly like that, but I have woke up feeling really really awkward.” Mako sighed. “I eventually got over it, or rather got used to having that level of intimacy with someone.”

            “I guess that makes me feel better.” Korra smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

            “Any time.” Mako smiled.

.o.

            Asami walked into her room to find Korra sitting on the bed cross-legged looking at a pad of paper.

            “Didn’t expect you here tonight is everything alright?” Asami asked sliding up next to her and putting her arms around Korra’s waist. “Did you find a new thing you wanted to try in your research?”

            Korra shook her head. “No, actually I want to try and slow it down a little. I think we, I mean I, jumped the gun and I want to take a few steps back.”

            Asami frowned then nodded. “Ok, so what’s taking a few steps back?”

            Korra glanced down at her paper now filled with questions. “It’s learning what your favorite breakfast food is.”

 

.o.

            Mako opened the door to Iroh’s house and paused listening to see if anyone was home. All was quiet except the soft sound of Iroh’s radio playing jazz. Smiling a little Mako entered the house, locked the door, and headed up stairs. Iroh was reading something but immediately looked up as Mako walked in. Mako smirked as Iroh practically threw his book across the room. The next morning the pair would cuddle and talk about their vacation plans but right at that moment they had a communication of a different sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Foggy

Mako opened his eyes and took a deep breath waiting for the normal morning fuzziness to clear from his vision. He took a deep breath, breathing in Iroh’s familiar scent. Strong arms wrapped around his waist pulled him close. Mako felt Iroh’s lips against the crook of his neck.

  
“So you’re awake too?” Mako asked softly.

  
“I’ve been half awake for hours,” Iroh muttered. “Probably since 2 a.m. just dozing and thinking.”

  
Mako frowned. “We went to bed around 2, you haven’t slept at all?!” Mako turned and squinted at Iroh’s face. “You have bags under your eyes why didn’t you sleep?”

  
“I had a ton of stuff on my mind, was trying to work it all out. Bumi said some things last night just why are you squinting?”

  
“I’m just trying to make out your face. My vision’s a little blurry in the morning. Don’t worry about it, now what about Commander Bumi?”

  
“Is your vision always blurry in the morning?”

  
“Yeah, it will clear up eventually. Now get back to Bumi, what did he say that kept you up all night?”

  
Iroh bit his lip. “He told me that I need to be less wild, and stop being such a flirt, especially with straight boys. He’s been swapping letters with my father and he knows I’m dating someone but thinks he lives in the Fire Nation.” He snuggled into Mako’s neck and chuckled. “He also thinks that while you’re cute, I don’t have snowball’s chance and my diplomatic immunity will only protect me for so long.”

  
Mako smiled, “Well he’s right…I am cute.”

  
Iroh laughed starting to tickle him. “You’re downright adorable.”

  
“Haha, ahhhh yeah stop.” Mako kissed him. “Thanks, cupcake but seriously stop.”

  
Iroh chucked. “You know if anyone but you called me pastry I’d kick their ass.”

  
Mako smiled and kissed him. “I know but lucky for me I can call you that.” Mako’s hand ghosted over Iroh’s chest causing him to shutter. “Sweetie.” He kissed Iroh’s jaw and then started to get up. “I need to take a shower. Busy day today.”

  
Iroh sat up. “Lot’s planned? I thought we were meeting your friends this afternoon for a picnic thing-y.”

  
“We are, as far as I know. But before that, I have to pick up my travel visa from the Embassy, doctors appointment for my arm, and then check in at the police station to make sure everything is ok with the training before I go on vacation.” Mako paused. “And I should probably stop at the store and pick up food for the picnic too.” He cringed. “I did not plan this day out well.”

  
Iroh chuckled. “Always trying to do too much. I’ll deal with the preparations for the picnic you worry about everything else. Ok?”

  
“Ok, but get some sleep first.” Mako nodded and then went to go take a hot shower and wake up. He glanced back at Iroh and found him already snoozing.

  
.o.

  
Bolin yawned and stretched and wrapped a lazy arm around a pillow. Opening one eye he saw movement in the living room. Immediately, He was on his feet holding a candlestick.   
“Identify yourself! I’m armed!” Bolin yelled shuffling forward.

  
“It’s just me Boh,” Mako called from the other room. “Damn, where did I put it?”

  
“Where did you put what?” Bolin asked putting the candlestick down and walking into the living room.

  
“I had a form from the embassy I needed to bring to pick up my visa. I thought I had it with me but apparently, it was the wrong form. I gave them a fucking parking ticket! Damn it.” Mako grabbed his hair in frustration. “I need that visa.”

  
Bolin glanced over to the very official looking document sitting on the kitchen table. “Does it have a Fire Nation crest on it? And say office visa claim form on it?”

  
“Yes! Where was it?” Mako rushed over.

  
“On the kitchen table.” Bolin handed it over to Mako. “Hey, are you ok?”

  
“Yeah, fine frazzled. I scheduled way too much stuff this morning and losing that,” He sighed, “I don’t know, it just broke me.”

  
“Seems like you really do need a vacation.” Bolin handed him the slip of paper.

  
Mako nodded wirily, “Oh, yeah, right now though I’ll just take an afternoon free without a to-do list hanging over my head.”

  
“Well, hopefully at the picnic this afternoon you can relax a little. Any ideas what Opal and I should bring?”

  
“No, clue. Whatever you think sounds good. Iroh volunteered to get what we’re bringing to the picnic and I have no idea what he’ll come up with. It will either be something nice and down to earth or super posh that will seem like he’s trying to show off but he honestly just thinks whatever it is tastes good.” Mako shook his head. “I’m not being very helpful am I?”

  
“No, but I think Opal and I will bring some vegetarian dish she likes.”

  
“Good call!” Mako folded the paper and put it in his pocket. “I’ll see you later.”

  
“See yah.” Bolin looked around. “Uh, Mako quick question.”

  
“Yes?”

  
“One of the guys yesterday asked if you really knew General Iroh all that well or if you were just reading him the riot act.” Bolin frowned. “I said you two were good friends, is that ok?”

  
Mako nodded, “Yeah that’s fine. I mean we are so it’s not a lie.”

  
“Yeah, true it’s just that… well, some of the guys were saying that maybe Iroh needed to be reminded that you two are just friends.” Bolin bit cheek.

  
Mako cringed, “Yeah, he was being a bit obvious yesterday. Just let them know we’re friends and if anyone asks if I know about Iroh, let them know I know and it’s a joke between us because obviously, I’m.” He paused. “Obviously, I’m the avatar’s ex and a cop and not that kind of guy.”

  
Bolin raised an eyebrow. “But you are that kind of guy.”

  
“I know that.” Mako snapped. “But they don’t have to, not yet, anyway.”

  
“Ok, touchy subject.” Bolin sighed and started to make coffee. “You know eventually it will come out about you two.”

  
“I know but at least let me meet his family first before it all blows up in my face.”

  
.o.

  
Mako looked down at the items on the kitchen island. “Umm, Iroh? Are lobsters on the ice and fresh oysters normal picnic food in the Fire Nation? This plus champagne seems, very excessive for a simple meal with my friends and brother.”

  
“This is simple and besides it what my dad says this the perfect Sothern Water Tribe picnic food…. when vacationing at the beach on ember island. You know this does seem to be a little… over the top.” He paused for a moment. “Might as well throw in the caviar and just go the full nine yards!”

  
Mako wrinkled his nose. “You know we still have time we can pick up some sandwiches along the way. You know don’t come off as so…” He tilted his head. “Pretentious?”

  
Iroh shrugged. “Pretentious maybe, but also delicious… Are any of your friends allergic to shellfish?”

  
“No, I don’t think so.”

  
“Then I think it’s fine. I want to make a good impression.”

  
Mako made a face. “Uh, you already have. They know you. You know them. You’ve known most of them for years now. I don’t think this is really necessary.” Mako paused. “Are you ok?”

  
“I’m fine.” Iroh packed, “Just tired. I slept for a few hours but not that much. Are any of your friends old enough to drink?”

  
“I think Korra is, and definitely Asami. Why?”

  
“I got a bottle of wine but wasn’t sure if we should bring it.”

  
“Couldn’t hurt.” Mako gestured to the cooler. “I mean there’s no toning this down.”

  
Iroh chuckled, “True. So get everything done you needed to?”

  
“Yeah, had to go to the embassy twice because I grabbed the wrong paper the first time.” He laughed to himself. “I tried to give the lady an old parking ticket instead of the form.”

Iroh opened his mouth then closed it. “Darling have you ever thought of seeing an eye doctor? You know just for a checkup?”

  
“My eyes are just fine. I was just distracted that’s all.” Mako rolled his eyes.

  
“Ok, if you say so.” Iroh made a face and kissed his temple. “Just trying to look out for you.”

  
.o.

  
Bolin shook his head and looked over at Asami who was still trying to organize her basket. “And then Shin just looked at me like I was an idiot. I don’t think she believed me when I told her Mako knew about Iroh and was cool with it.”

  
“Maybe they think it’s impossible for Mako to actually joke about something?” Asami shrugged.

  
“Yeah, maybe but I’m worried about Mako. I mean, he’s injured and now with all the training going on and Iroh being around, he’s distracted. He’s messing up his reports, Lin’s been giving me his stuff to correct but I’m just worried people will put two and two together.”

  
“They probably think he just needs a vacation.” Asami put a box of cookies into the basket. “I mean Mako’s not making it obvious that Iroh’s distracting him is he?”

  
Bolin shook his head. “Not really, but it’s obvious Iroh is distracted by him. And I don’t know what happens if the guys think because Iroh likes him it must mean Mako is sending him some type of signal.”

  
“Well technically, he is isn’t he?” Korra said walking into the room. “I mean he is going on vacation with him.”

Bolin nodded, “Yeah, but I’m just worried. I hear stuff in the break rooms and I worry.”

  
“He’s your brother of course you worry but it’s going to be fine.” Korra smiled. “I mean what are they going to do? Mako’s a hero and Iroh’s a prince.”

  
Bolin chuckled darkly. “Yeah, as if stuff like that’s going to stop someone from being an idiot after a stressful day or one too many drinks. Mako’s is no shape to whether a bar brawl right now. You saw how he got his ass handed to him in that fight a few weeks ago. His arm isn’t healing right, he can’t bend with it and I know it’s always in pain.” He shook his head. “And today he mixed up a parking ticket with a visa application.”

  
“Ooh, that’s worrisome.” Asami agreed. “Hey, any idea what else I need to pack up?”

  
“Oh how about something to drink?” Korra asked looking into the basket.

  
“Wine or water?”

  
“How about wine? I’ve never had it and I think today would be a perfect day to try it.”

  
Asami put two bottles into the basket. “I’ll take both, just in case.”

  
.o.

  
“Ok! Nope! Not a fan!” Korra handed the glass back to Asami and poured herself a glass of water. “I can’t imagine why people drink that stuff.”

  
“It’s an acquired taste,” Iroh admitted taking a sip from his own glass.

  
“Well, I don’t think I’ve acquired it quite yet.” Korra joked. “But thanks for bringing the lobster tails. I haven’t had seafood this good since leaving the Southern Water Tribe.”

  
“You’re welcome.” Iroh smiled. “Also the sandwiches you brought are great.”

  
“That’s all Asami’s doing I just carry the basket and make it look good.”

  
Iroh snorted, “Ok then. Thank you, Asami for the sandwiches.” He yawned.

  
“You ok?” Asami asked putting her glass down.

  
“Yeah, fine. Just didn’t sleep well last night.”

  
“Oh? Something keep you up?” Opal asked glancing over at Mako.

  
“Just stressed out about the United Forces and Police team up.” Iroh shook his head. “I’m really not a fan of the whole thing.”

  
“Really but you seem to be having a lot of fun according to the guys at the station,” Bolin said before grabbing another sandwich.

  
“Yeah, making a fool of myself is really fun, best time ever.” Iroh took a swig of his wine. “And being the talk of the station, wonderful. Dare I ask what they’re saying?”

  
“You really don’t want to know.”

  
“This is a wonderful wine, Asami,” Mako said changing the subject.

  
“Thanks, it was a favorite of my mother’s. My dad always kept a few bottles in the house to remember her.” She handed him the bottle. “I think it’s a fire nation vineyard.”

  
Mako looked at the bottle and squinted. “Oh yeah. Lovely font they used.”

  
Iroh rolled his eyes and pulled the glasses he wore while doing paperwork and flipped them onto Mako’s face. “Here try this.”

  
“Oh, that’s just the insignia.” Mako adjusted the glasses and looked over at Iroh who was smirking. “Ugh, fine I’ll go get my eyes checked. You don’t have to look so smug…have you always had dimples?”

  
Iroh snorted, “Yes, have you been half blind this whole time?”

  
“Apparently.” Mako tilted his head and frowned.

  
“Is something wrong?” Iroh asked.

  
“No, just I think I feel like I’m seeing your face for the first time. Weird.”

  
Iroh laughed nervously, “I hope you like what you see?”

  
“I do, it’s just your features are a lot sharper than I originally thought. And there are flecks of gold in your eyes and your lips are…” Mako took off the glasses and handed them back Iroh. “Yeah, definitely need to get my eyes checked.”

  
“And then get a room,” Korra added before the group burst into laughter.

  
Mako blushed, “Sorry about that, was just caught off guard.”

  
“It’s ok!” Opal smiled, “Not everyday one gets to see love, at first sight, happen right in front of them.”

  
“Between people who’ve been dating for years no less,” Bolin added frowning a little.

  
“It something wrong Boh?” Mako asked.

  
Bolin shook his head. “Nope, just thinking about that paper mix up this morning. Have you always had issues seeing?”

  
“I didn’t think I did until…just now.” Mako bit his lip. “Oh man, I wonder what else I’ve missed or messed up.”

  
Bolin shrugged, “Well your paper for the past month for one.”

  
“I’ve been messing that up? Why did no one tell me?”

  
“Well, Lin wasn’t sure if you were out of practice or just distracted by pain so she didn’t want to make you feel bad if it was the later.”

  
“And why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“Because I thought you were also distracted by pain and then later I thought maybe because of Iroh and the vacation stuff you were distracted.” Bolin took a deep breath. “I guess we’re all wrong.”

  
Korra leaned against Asami. “Just so you know I can see you just fine.”

  
Asami chuckled. “Good to know.” She kissed Korra’s cheek. “I can see you just fine too and you are fine.”

  
Korra smiled. “You’re finer, so much finer.”

  
Mako cleared his throat. “Um, we’re still here guys.”

  
“Yeah, well you can go jump in a lake. You and Iroh were acting all cute just five minutes ago.”

  
Mako crossed his arms. “We aren’t that obnoxious…are we?”

  
Bolin patted his brother’s shoulder. “Sorry bro but you’re usually worse no matter who you’re dating. I mean you’re so much better with Iroh as compared to Asami but you’re still obnoxious.”

  
Mako made a face and leaned against Iroh who put an arm around him. “It’s ok darling.”

  
“Easy for you to say, you’re not being called out.”

  
Iroh clicked his tongue. “Not at the present moment, I got called out yesterday by your boss and my mentor.”

  
Korra put an arm around Asami, “I think they’re trying to make this picnic a pity party, don’t you?”

  
Asami nodded and put an arm around Korra’s waist, “Yeah just a bit.”

  
Bolin shook his head. “I think both couples are trying to be the center of attention but hey what do I know?”

  
“Sorry Bolin.” Iroh sighed putting his arm down. “Not trying to be the center of attention or be obnoxious. It’s just relaxed moments like this are very few and far between.”

  
.o.

  
“Go to the eye doctor, it will help you see better, it’s not painful. Lies.” Mako grumbled adjusting the dark glasses again. “Now, everything is blurry and I look high.” Mako accidentally hit his bad arm against the filing cabinet and cursed. “Still don’t fully get the need to dilate a guys eyes.”

  
“Having fun detective?” Iroh asked leaning against the filing cabinet Mako had just wacked with his arm.

  
“Oh, loads. Having an absolute ball.” Mako rubbed his wrist. “How about you? Your men doing well with the assignment I gave them this morning?”

  
“They’re getting the hang of it. Not sure I’m happy about them learning slang for drugs and the ‘proper’ way to use a butterfly knife.” Iroh frowned as a pair of cops walked by and started to snicker.

  
“Well take it up with Raiko about using the military for this job.” Mako held up a piece of paper. “Any clue what this says?”

  
“It’s from Raiko, he wants to know why you’re taking such a long vacation.”

  
“Because I need to, that’s why.” Mako closed his eyes. “Anything else there aside from the invasion into my personal life?”

  
“He wants to know if you’re having any issues with the United Forces Training. Are you?

  
“I’m not. The guys are pretty good at following orders and not clashing with the officers overall not the headache I was afraid it would be.” Mako pinched his nose. “Unlike a headache if have now because everything is too bright.”

  
“That bad?”

  
Mako looked over at Iroh and pulled his glasses down so Iroh could see his eyes. “So much worse than you think.”

  
Iroh snorted. “You look like my mom’s cat when she sees fairy lights.”

  
“Thanks, good to know what I look like.” Mako pushed the glasses back up. “Ugh, is it five yet?”

  
“No, but you can go home,” Lin said crossing her arms. “Obviously, you’re not getting anything done here, and you, “ Lin turned to Iroh, “Stop distracting my officers and make sure your men aren’t destroying police property with those butterfly knives.”

  
Iroh nodded, “Yes Mam.”

  
“Yes, Chief.” Mako stood up and pulled his bag onto his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
“See you tomorrow detective.” Lin crossed her arm. “And Mako, get some sleep. You're working getting sloppy.”

  
Mako nodded, “Yes Chief.”

  
Walking out of the station Mako hailed a cab and had it drive him to his apartment. Several minutes later, Mako was sound asleep in his bed. He barely heard Bolin come in a few hours later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I've failed to update this in...who knows how long. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll see you later.


	9. Friends of Dorothy

  
“I can’t believe this is how I’m spending my day off.” Mako groaned placing another cookie on a baking sheet. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t enjoy the present company but,” He sighed looking at his ex-girlfriends and his brother's girlfriend, “I don’t know I feel like this is just weird.”

“Well Pema asked for help making deserts for the calibration coming up,” Korra said sliding the sheet in the oven. “And since Bolin is spending time with you know who, it seemed like a good idea to keep you busy.”

Mako adjusted his new glasses. “Yeah, I’m so thankful for the distraction. Bolin just wanted to make sure I didn’t try to spy on them.”

“Speaking of Bolin,” Opal took a deep breath, “I need some relationship advice.”

“What’s up?” Asami said placing a clean baking sheet in front of Mako and Opal. “Something happen between you two?”

“No, that’s kind of the point. I feel like we’ve hit a wall with our relationship. I mean we’ve pretty must healed the damage caused by Kuvira but I feel like we’re stuck.”

“Have you tried filling any time you could be doing something fun with a boring conversation?” Korra asked brightly. “Seems to work for Mako.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant when I told you that.” Mako shook his head then readjusted his glasses. “Conversation is very important for a relationship. It's not a relationship without communication."

“That’s rich coming from the city’s most eligible bachelor.” Bumi joked walking in grabbing an unbaked cookie. “Speaking of which, do you want to fix that? Because I know someone who’d be great for you.”

“We’re talking about Opal’s problems right now,” Mako said crossly. “Let’s stay focused on that.”

“Ok ok, chill detective.” Bumi crossed his arms. “So what’s the issue with Bolin he not rocking your world anymore?” Bumi looked over at Mako who was glaring at him. “What? It’s worth asking?”

“I’m sure their sex life is fine.” Mako replaced the unbaked cookie on the tray.

“It is,” Opal said shortly. “That’s not the issue. I just don’t know what comes next. I feel like we’re stuck. Relationship wise, like what comes next after sex?”

“A baby if you’re not careful,” Mako said flatly earning glares from all the girls in the room. “What? I’m just stating a basic fact and I’m the bad guy?” He crossed his arms and snorted.

“Kid, I’m going to let you into a little secret.” Bumi leaned against the counter. “ If you want to have a happy wife and a happy life, learn what topics not to bring up in a relationship conversation.”

Mako sighed, “You know I was thinking of just being a confirmed bachelor for the rest of my life thank you very much. Avoid all the drama.”

Bumi raised an eyebrow. “Do you know what that term actually means?”

Mako gulped. “Um yeah, kind of expect you to not know what that meant if I'm honest.”

Bumi laughed, “Kid along with knowing all the things concerning women I know all the code words and most of Dorothy’s friends too. A lot of people in the United Forces are friends of Dorothy no that I think about it. ”

“Uh huh. I'm pretty I'm the only friend she's got in the RCPD.” Mako suddenly felt very sheepish, he really needed to stop being so relaxed about the whole thing.

“Yeah, so I’ve got someone in mind you would just love.” Bumi smiled. "I can set you two up."

Mako held up his hands. “No, no it’s ok. Don’t trouble yourself over it.”

“Code words?” Korra looked from one man to the other. “Uh please explain. Doesn’t confirmed bachelor just mean he never plans to marry? And who's this Dorothy chick?”

“It means he’s gay,” Bumi said kindly.

“Mako gay?” Korra made a face of fake shock. “I never saw that coming.” She grinned.

“Yeah, never would have guessed with his great accessorizing abilities and sass,” Asami said giggling and leaning against Korra. “I mean gosh it’s such a shock.”

“You know you two aren’t as funny as you think you are,” Mako said flatly. “And you had no idea until I told you I liked guys.” He looked over at Bumi. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just thinking about how cute a couple you’d be.”

Mako groaned. “I don’t need to be set up, Commander. Really.”

“Just hear me out, he’s perfect for you. I’ll set you two up on a date before you go on your vacation it will be great.”

“You really don’t have to. Let's get back to Opal's problem.” Mako turned to look at Opal. “So Opal, issues with my brother. Is it the sex life? Because I am so willing to talk about that right now.”

Opal chuckled, “Oh no, I’m not helping you dig yourself out of this one.”

“Oh but please help me. I really don’t want to talk about my personal life especially when you’re having issues with yours.” Mako looked at her pleadingly.

Opal shrugged. “Well I guess, but why don’t you hear Bumi out first? I’ve had bending classes with him. He does not let things go and it is only going to get worse.”

Mako sighed, “Bumi, please. I’m really not looking for someone right now.”

“Which makes it the perfect time to find someone! Look, I’m not setting you up with a complete stranger. You know the guy, tall, dark, handsome…well, he’s tall but you’re taller. He’s also a workaholic like you.”

Mako paused and looked over at Bumi now more curious than annoyed. “Who are you talking about?”  
  
“Oh no, I’m not going to out the guy unless you agree to have dinner with him.” Bumi crossed his arms.

Mako frowned. “Is he an air bender?”

Bumi laughed, “No, fire.”

Mako groaned and leaned against the counter. “It’s General Iroh isn’t it?”

Bumi grinned but patted the side of his nose. “Like I said, I’m not going to out the guy until you agree to go out with him.”

Korra leaned on the counter. “Can I know? I mean I did date Mako so I know better than anyone if the match is good.”

“You’re his ex, how does that make you an authority?” Opal asked crossing her arms.  
  
“Well for one, I know what he doesn’t need in a relationship. Namely, someone who’d rather date one of his exes.” She put an arm around Asami’s waist and kissed her cheek.

Mako looked over at Bumi who laughed. “Can’t argue with that logic but you’ve got to promise not to tell Mako who it is.”  
  
“Cross my heart.” Korra laughed.   
  
Bumi gestured to the door. “Then come on! I’ll tell you and get your opinion.”

Mako watched the two leave and looked over at Asami and Opal. “He’s going to set me up with my own boyfriend isn’t he?”  
  
The two nodded. “Yup.”

Opal leaned against the counter, “So about my issue. I just don’t know what’s next.”  
  
“Have you been introduced properly to our family? Have you met Gram-gram?”  
  
“Um, no.”  
  
“Well start there, also see if Bolin wants to give you a drawer to put stuff in so you’re not always doing the walk of shame. And maybe get a key to the place, do you have a key to the apartment?”

“No, I don’t. Do you have all that stuff?”

Mako nodded, “Yup.”

Korra walked back into the room a few minutes later smiling. “You should go on that blind date.” She patted Mako’s shoulder. “Trust me.”

Mako sighed, “Fine, I’ll go but only if we focus on something, anything other than my love life.”  
  
“Yes!” Bumi cheered. “I’ll go make the arrangments be right back! Then we can talk about your clothes!”

Mako looked down at his shirt. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

“So did the eye doctor say without your glasses you were functionally blind or were you just being dramatic?” Korra asked leaning in to look at Mako’s black-rimmed glasses.  
  
“He said that because of the prescription I could, in theory, apply to be legally blind. He also thinks most of the damage was caused by destroying the colossi’s power source and it not being some genetic thing. But I still should have had glasses before then.” Mako shrugged. “It’s kind of weird actually. Everything is so sharp and clear it's like a whole new reality.”  
  
“So you not only managed to gravely injure your arm but also blind yourself?” Korra crossed her arms. “That’s kind of impressive.”

“Want to see impressive? Check out my medical bills.” Mako joked.   
  
Korra laughed, “Want to compare bills? Because I will bet my poisoning treatment beats out one arm and blind.”

“You’re on,” Mako smirked. 

.o.

“So what exactly are your intentions with my brother?” Bolin asked walking around the pool table trying to figure his next shot.   
  
Iroh made a face. “Uh, intentions?”  
  
“Yeah, what do you want from him?” Bolin shrugged, “I mean are you just in it for the sex and fewer traffic tickets?”

Iroh blinked the burst into laughter, “Oh boy, if that’s all I wanted we would have broken up a long time ago.” He snickered. “He wrote me a parking ticket after I illegally parked on our fourth date. I think I’ve gotten more traffic violations since we started dating.”

Bolin opened his mouth then closed it and chose to make his shot.   
  
“What? You didn’t think I was actually going to tell you about my sex life did you?” Iroh crossed his arm.

“No, I just, I want to make sure you’re not using my brother. I don’t really know you and I just want to protect him.” Bolin frowned. “Because Mako is in this relationship with you, he’s more vulnerable than ever. I just want to make sure this relationship is happening for the right reasons.”

Iroh smiled, “It’s nice to see you worried about Mako. My intentions with your brother a pure, well mostly pure, I love him.”

“Do you really?” Bolin crossed his arms.

Iroh frowned and looked Bolin in the eye. “I’m taking him across the ocean to meet my family for Yue’s sake, I have a ring hidden in my sock drawer just waiting for the right moment.” Iroh felt a bit of his internal stress start to seep through, “Bolin, I love your brother more than anything and I intend to be by his side for the rest of my life.”

For a moment the whole room was quiet.

“So, I’m guessing this topic is a bit…sensitive?” Bolin asked breaking the silence.

Iroh chuckled, “How could you tell?”

“You’re talking fast and giving more information than requested. Usually, that means a person’s nervous. At least that’s why Mako says about interview suspects.”

“Well yeah, it’s true.” Iroh shrugged. “I’m trying not to stress out about our relationship or this vacation because I do not need it to snowball and if Mako picks up on the stress it will. I just,” he sighed, “I want things to go right and since you’re now in the loop and cool with it I’m hoping.” He bit his lip. “Hoping what we have can be more than what it is now.”  
  
“That more being a ring.” Bolin was quiet for a moment. “Is that even legal?”

“It is in the Fire Nation, and if it’s not…well, I’ve got connections to make is legal.” Iroh tried his best prince charming smile but felt it a little forced.

“So about your vacation do you think you’ll propose while you’re there?”

Iroh shook his head. “No, I think we still need more time before that. I mean Mako and I have weathered a lot but weathering him being more open? I have a feeling that will come with its own challenges.”

“Have you two had to face many challenges?”  
  
Iroh nodded, “More than a few.”

Iroh thought back to the first night Mako had slept over. They had only kissed and cuddled but Mako had been so worn out after a long day of policing he fell asleep on the sofa. Iroh, being a gentleman, had picked him up and put him to bed in one of the spare bedrooms. The next morning Iroh had found Mako pacing talking himself in and out of his sexuality and if he really wanted a boyfriend. The incident had stung, but Iroh tried his best not to take it personally.

“Any you would like to share?”

Iroh frowned wondering if telling Bolin that during one of their first real make-out sessions Mako kept stopping to worry out loud about how his body was reacting to the situation. First Mako worried about getting too excited and then a minute later worried what it meant if he didn’t. Iroh had never had a guy question his sexuality while pinning him to the ground before but Mako never met a situation he couldn’t slam the breaks on to have an introspective conversation.  
  
“Uh, no. I don’t think you want to hear about that stuff.” Iroh shook his head. “I mean a lot of issues stemmed from Mako coming to terms with his own sexuality and then some personality clashes both of which are very personal and not exactly something I feel comfortable sharing with you.”

“Why? Because I’m Mako’s brother?”

“Because I don’t know you all that well.” Iroh shrugged. “And you’re Mako’s brother and I have no idea how close you two are.”  
  
“Huh, well I guess that makes sense after all Mako was entangled with you for what? Two years and never told me.”  
  
“Entangled?” Iroh sighed, “Still a bit sore?”  
  
“Sore? I was really hurt by Mako outright lying to me saying he was still single in his letters when I asked about that stuff.” Bolin took a deep breath. “I mean if I hadn’t found those books would Mako have come clean?”

Iroh nodded, “He would have, he wanted to tell you but was afraid of rejection.”

“And why was he afraid of that? Did you tell him to be?”

“No! Why would I that? I-” Iroh shook his head and was about to say something about not wanting to add more stress to Mako’s life (He did that well enough on his own) when the phone rang. “Saved by the bell.” He whispered leaving the room and answering the phone. “Hello? Oh hi Commander Bumi, what? No, I don’t need you to play matchmaker. Well then cancel the reservations! No, I don’t appreciate it. Who? You roped him into your crazy matchmaking scheme?” Iroh sighed. “Fine, I’ll be at the restaurant at six. Yes, of course, I’ll be charming. Bye Commander.” Iroh hung up the phone with a groan and looked over Bolin. “Bumi just set me up on a blind date with my boyfriend.” He shook his head. “Wonderful.”

Bolin tilted his head. “Shouldn’t you be happy to have dinner with Mako?”

“Yeah, if we had planned it but it’s not that. It’s my friend meddling in my love life. The worst part is, it’s all my fault because I’m too much of a flirt to not be obvious and he knows I like Mako…so does most of the police force too.” Iroh added ashamedly.   
  
“Well, Mako was able to pick up on your attraction so yeah you’d have to be obvious for that to happen.”  
  
“Give your brother some credit. He’s a lot more observant than you think when it comes to picking up cues or giving them.” Iroh smiled thinking about Mako's almost rye way of flirting that could almost be confused with dry humor.

“So Mako actually flirted with you? He didn’t just kind of go with the flow since it was clear you liked him?”

Iroh shook his head. “Uh, no he’s an active participant in our relationship. Was he not with his other relationships?”

“No, they just kind of happened. I mean the first time he kissed Korra she initiated it. Oh, and Asami originally asked Mako out. And from the sounds of it, this new relationship kind of fell into his lap too. I mean as you said, you were just trying to flirt your way out of a speeding ticket. Mako just kind of goes with the flow with that sort of stuff, but I’m sure you’ve picked up on that.”

“No, honestly I never did.” Iroh frowned, “I always felt like Mako wanted this.”  
  
Bolin shrugged unaware of the monkey wrench he had just thrown into the works. “Maybe he does, I’m just going off of what I’ve seen in the past with him and relationships.”

.o.

Still troubled by what Bolin had said, Iroh pulled up to Sol Mir’s valet parking stand and handed the man his keys. Iroh had never been to Sol Mir’s and questioned if this was the best place to go but the Commander had chosen it so maybe he knew something Iroh did not. Walking in Iroh was met with a posh restraint filled with some of Republic City’s most influential residents. There was a stage set up in the middle of the room where a band was playing music for the diners.

“Oh, Bumi why?” He muttered before walking up to the hostess. “General Iroh, I believe I have a reservation.”

The woman checked her book and nodded. “Yes, the other member of your party is already here. Follow me.”

She led him through the restraint and up a set of stairs to a balcony section, which was far less populated. The whole area was private with booths surrounded by curtains and candlelight making the small cells more intimate and romantic than the tables downstairs. Iroh spotted Mako sitting in a booth at the far end drinking a glass of wine.

He looked up when the pair approached and Iroh got his first look at Mako’s glasses. Iroh’s heart jumped a little, Mako looked good, really good. He gave Iroh a small smile as he sat down and pushed a second glass of wine his way once the hostess had left.

“Here, It’s your favorite.” Mako sighed; behind the frames, Iroh could tell he was tired.

“Thanks, is that a new suit?” Iroh asked looking at Mako’s sleeve.

Mako nodded, “Yeah, not only did I get roped in this ‘blind date’ but also was dragged to the mall.” He took a deep breath. “It’s been a day, to say the least.”

“Yeah, so do you know if these curtains can close?”

Mako nodded, “Yeah they can. I’ve already asked the waiter about that. Hope you don’t mind but I ordered us an appetizer.”

“Oh, what did you get?”

“The sampler, all the options seemed good and I couldn’t pick.”

Iroh chuckled, “Sounds perfect. So do we have eyes on us?”

Mako nodded and took another drink of wine. “Yeah, you don’t think Bumi, or Korra, would resist a golden opportunity like this?”

Iroh picked up the menu to read it, “So I should figure out what I want fast so we can close the curtains and have some privacy?”

“That would be preferable. People eventually are going to want to know what the avatar keeps looking at,” Mako started drumming on the table, “And I would it not be us.”

Iroh nodded and picked the first thing on the menu that looked like it could be stake. After the waiter had taken their order, left an appetizer that could have easily fed them and two others for a whole, and closed the curtain Iroh let out the breath he was unaware he had been holding.

“You must be really hungry tonight,” Mako said picking one of the appetizers and popping it into his mouth. “I mean you just ordered 20 oz. of stake.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize that. Well, I guess we’ll be taking home leftovers.” Iroh laughed nervously.

Mako looked over at him and frowned. “Uh is something wrong? I’m supposed to be the nervous one in public.”

“Yeah, that’s usually your role.” Iroh smiled and ran a finger around the rim of his wine glass. “I’m just…when I was hanging out with Bolin today he said something and it got me thinking.”

“Oh dear. Just so you know he exaggerates a lot of stuff and I’m not proud of everything I did when I was a teen.”

Iroh shook his head. “It wasn’t about that and I know you did what you had to to survive. No, it was something else he mentioned.” Iroh looked over at Mako who now looked concerned.

“What did he say?” Mako reached out and touched his cheek. “Iroh, I can see you’re troubled. What’s going on?”

Iroh closed his eyes and leaned against Mako’s hand wanting to savor the moment afraid this would be the last time. “He said that in your past relationships you just kind of fell into them. That you just kind of played the role expected of you and I’m worried that’s what is happening here.” He opened his eyes and felt a few tears welling up. “Mako, are we together because you’re just going with the flow?”

“Absolutely not.” Mako wiped his tears away and moved closer. “It was a chance meeting that brought us together but I chose to laugh at your terrible pickup line and go to dinner with you.”

He pressed his forehead against Iroh’s and let the sides of their noses touch. Iroh could feel Mako’s breath on his lips.

“Our love, this relationship, we had to build it all. Nothing about what we have fell into our laps or could be described as going with the flow.” Mako kissed him and out of a desire to be closer, to make the intangible tangible, Iroh wrapped his arms around him and pulled Mako even closer so the two were now chest to chest. After a kiss Iroh never wanted to end, Mako pulled away just enough so he could talk. “Iroh, if nothing else know that I choose to be with you. It’s been an active, conscious, sometimes hard choice that I would not take back.” He smiled and nuzzled Iroh’s neck. “Ok?”

Iroh nodded, “Ok.” He rested his cheek against Mako’s head. “Thank you, I’m sorry I shouldn’t let little stuff like that get me so worked up.”

Mako sat up and shrugged. “It’s ok. I’m glad you let me know what was bothering you instead of letting it eat you up on the inside. Speaking of eating,” Mako grabbed one of the appetizers and held it up to Iroh, “You have to try this. It’s delicious.”  
  
“What is it?” Iroh asked looking at the tiny puff pastry.  
  
“No idea, but try it!”

Leaning forward Iroh ate the offered food from Mako’s fingers gently nipping one as he did.

Mako chuckled. “Hey, be careful, I don’t have many good fingers left.”  
  
“Don’t worry I’ll be gentle,” Iroh said trying to make his voice as low and husky as he could.

Mako snorted, “Not five seconds ago you were on the verge of tears worried about our relationship now you’re horny.” Mako shook his head. “We are simple creatures aren’t we?”

Iroh chuckled, “I can’t really argue with that.” He smiled the feeling of relief still washing over him. “I mean I have food, security, and those glasses are so sexy I can’t believe you managed to make yourself more attractive.”

Mako laughed and readjusted his glasses. “Thanks, glad you like them.”

“What do you think of them?”

“I’m still not sure how I feel about needing glasses but I also can’t believe how I functioned so well with such crap eyesight. I mean I never knew you had smile lines until now and dimples when you smile. I can almost see why people think you’re older than you are. Almost.”

“Am I still handsome?”

Mako nodded, “Yes, you’re still handsome darling.” He kissed his cheek. “I think now that I can really see you you’re even better looking.” He took another bit of the appetizer and made a face. “Mhh that one’s weird, don’t try that one.”  
  
“I’ll take that under advisement.” Iroh nodded. “So I do have a few more questions about what Bolin said earlier.”

“Ok shoot. What’s up?”

“Those other relationships you had, did you kind of fall into those?”  
  
Mako paused for a moment then nodded, “Yeah, I kind of did. It’s hard to really justify but at the time I just thought that was what I was supposed to do. I had kind of conflated caring about someone meant I was romantically in love with them. It’s hard to explain but describing those relationships as ‘going with the flow’ seems apt. I mean I still care about Korra and Asami but it’s different from the way I care about you. I’d defy a direct order form Raiko for you.”

“Well technically, by dating me you are constantly defying Raiko’s orders.”

Mako grinned and Iroh felt a hand on his thigh. “Yeah, I know. Totally worth it.”

“Definitely.” Iroh smirked, “You know there was another thing your brother said that was interesting.”

Mako’s face fell a little. “What else did he say?”

“He described our two-year relationship as an entanglement.”

Mako snorted, “Well, I’d love to get entangled with you later tonight.”

Iroh raised an eyebrow. “Now who’s the horny one?”

“Oh, I’ve been mildly turned on since you got here.” He adjusted his glasses. “Now that I’ve seen your face properly I can’t wait to see the rest of you.” He purred before quickly scrambling back to his original seat as the waiter pulled back the curtain to serve them their meal.

.o.

Mako took a deep breath and felt content. The cool sheets against his skin, the warm man in his arms, all felt right with the world and then he opened his eyes and saw the sun streaming through the small gaps in the shads. Groaning Mako reached for his glasses and checked the clock.

“Shit!” Mako flew out of the bed and to the bathroom to start the water for a shower.

“Babe, you still have an hour before your shift starts,” Iroh said walking into the bathroom a blanket wrapped around his waist.

“I have an hour to shower, shave, get dressed, get to my apartment change, and then get to the station if I’m lucky I’ll be able to grab some coffee on the way.”

Iroh shook his head. “Mako you have clean police uniforms here.” Iroh gestured to the bedroom. “I just got the laundry back yesterday. Just calm down you have time.”

Mako took a deep breath and kissed Iroh’s cheek. “Thanks but I’ve still got to get moving if I want to make the trains.”

“Ok babe. Would you like me to make you some coffee? I think I still have some of those paper travel cups and that creamer you like.”

“If you do that I will love you forever,” Mako said jumping into hot water and almost scalding himself. “Eeeep!”

“Oh, finally got that new water heater installed!” Iroh yelled from the other room. “Water is much hotter now.”

“Yeah, just noticed,” Mako said taking off his glasses and placing them on the counter outside the shower. “Um, where’s my razor?”

“Just use mine. I think the cleaning lady threw yours out or ‘put it away’ whatever that means.”

“Means I need to buy a new razor,” Mako said starting to lather up. “Wonderful, well I guess I needed to get a new one anyway. Do you need anything from the store?”

“No I’m good, thanks! I plan on buying most of my toiletries while we’re in the Fire Nation. That reminds me, Mom wants to know if you want your own room at the palace or do you just want to stay in my room.”

“She’s ok with us sharing a room?” Mako asked surprised, he had figured that one of them would be sneaking into the other’s room while they were at the palace.

“Yeah, she figures that if I’m bringing a guy home to meet the family it must be serious. So yes or no on your own room?”

“No thanks, I’d rather not pretend I’m sleeping somewhere else.”

Iroh laughed, “Ok, I’ll let her know.”

.o.

Bolin woke up with a hangover. Sitting up, he made a mental note to never try to out drink Commander Bumi, or Korra, ever again. Stumbling into the kitchen, Bolin spotted Opal sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. She pushed over a glass of questionable substance.

“Here, you will need this.”

“What is it?” Bolin asked looking at the dark orange liquid.

“It’s my family’s patented hangover remedy.” Opal took another sip of her tea. “Trust me, it works.”

“You speak from experience?”

Opal nodded, “Yup, just because I lived in a city where no one could lie didn’t mean my brothers and I didn’t get into our fair share of trouble. This concoction saved my butt on more than a few occasions.”

“Speaking of brothers, did Mako come home last night?”

“Nope, clearly the ‘first date’ went great.”

“Yeah, great. Am I the only one a little concerned that he didn’t come home? I mean, yeah we know about him and Iroh but Bumi didn’t. What happens if he asks Mako about it?”

“Pretty sure Mako can handle that kind of question himself. After all, he outed himself, albeit accidentally, so he should be able to navigate any of Bumi’s questions.”

“He accidentally outed himself? How?”

“Bumi knew what confirmed bachelor meant. Either way, I have a feeling he’d interrogate Iroh before Mako.”

“Yeah I guess but.” Bolin frowned. “I don’t know I’m worried Mako’s rushing into this relationship, or maybe Iroh is. I mean he’s got a ring already. They’ve only been dating two years, we’ve been together longer and we’re not to that point.”

“True but their relationship seems a bit different from ours. I mean we have been together longer but we were also away from each other for a significant amount of time, and Mako didn’t side with a megalomaniac against Iroh’s family so there’s that too.”

“I’m never living that down am I?”

“You might but it still stands Mako and Iroh haven’t dealt with something like that. Also, they’re older, Iroh not as old as one initially thinks, but with that age, they might know more of what they want.” Opal shrugged. “Also Mako is about to meet Iroh’s family and that’s huge so I’m not surprised he’s got a ring.”

“Is it? I mean I’ve already met your family.”

“Yeah, but you met them because of a mission with the avatar not because I was bringing you home as my boyfriend.” Opal shrugged, “It’s a different situation.”

“Fine but I’m still worried about Mako. I mean if the wrong person finds out that’s it for Mako’s career and reputation.”

“Mako’s a great cop if Republic City is dumb enough to fire him I’m sure other police forces would love to have him. I mean he’s Mr. Hat Trick, one of the best gangbusters in the city, he’ll be fine.”

“I hope you’re right.” Bolin chugged the strange liquid and shuttered. “Oh, that’s awful.”

“But it works.” Opal pointed out before looking at the clock. “You better start getting ready for work or you’ll be late.”

“Oh yeah! The Chief is going to have my hide if I’m late again!”

“Well better get moving then.”

.o.

Iroh pulled on an old ragged shirt and some sweatpants and headed downstairs to into the kitchen. Yawning, Iroh started making coffee and hunting down the last of the paper coffee cups and a frying pan to make breakfast. Contentedly, Iroh turned the radio on to some music, opened the window to get some fresh air, and started a fire on the stove.

Iroh’s first meeting of the day was at ten and with Raiko, so he felt no need to rush. Raiko was always late and Iroh was not looking forward to explaining again that he was taking vacation whether Raiko liked it or not. Iroh smiled at the thought of spending so much uninterrupted time with Mako in the country he loved and having more nights like last night.

Iroh poured half the freshly made coffee into one of the paper cups and finished off the rest of the creamer before slamming a lid on it so when Mako ran past and grabbed it nothing would get coated in boiling hot coffee. He then poured the rest into a mug and waited for it to cool.

He was pulled from his happy thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Iroh tilted his head, who would be here so early? Walking to the front, Iroh opened the door to see Commander Bumi and Chief Lin sitting on the stoop holding cups of coffee talking.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“We were just in the neighborhood and thought we’d swing by.” Lin took a sip of her coffee. “I also wanted to prove Bumi wrong.”

“Oh really.” Iroh crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “What are you trying to prove and why am I involved?”

Lin sighed, “Well Bumi was claiming that he had actually managed to successfully play matchmaker for once.”

“Really?” Iroh looked at Bumi silently screaming. “He did that?” Iroh tried his best to laugh but something caught in his throat.

“Yeah, it’s hilarious and a fineable offense.” Lin frowned.

“Well, then it’s a good thing Bumi didn’t actually play matchmaker than.” Iroh moved to close the door. “Well I have breakfast cooking and I’m sure you are needed at the station so I will see you later.”

“Oh, we have some time. Can we come in?”

“Of course!” Iroh opened the door and let them in. “Come in! The kitchen is this way! Which is where we should go since I don’t want my home to burn down.”

“Definitely don’t want that.”

Iroh guided them into the kitchen and quickly put the paper coffee cup on the open windowsill hoping no one noticed.

“So I see you already have coffee do you need milk or sugar?” Iroh offered trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

“I could use some more milk,” Bumi said brightly.

Iroh pointed to the refrigerator. “Help yourself.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Iroh looked at Lin who looked just as unhappy as Iroh felt.

Lin set her cup down on the counter. “Look, I don’t mean to intrude on your life General but I want to make something very clear. I cannot protect any of my men if they break the law, no matter my own feelings towards that law.”

“Aw don’t be like that Lin.” Bumi put an arm around her shoulders. “You didn’t act this way when you heard about Korra and Asami.”

Lin elbowed Bumi, “Neither Miss Sato nor Avatar Korra are Republic City Police officers so the point is mute.” She looked back Iroh. “That is not the case here. Am I being clear General Iroh?”

Iroh nodded. “Crystal.”

Lin pinched her nose. “So please, I’m begging you, tell me that Bumi did not set you up on a first date with Mako last night. That I don’t know you had dinner with some other fire bender who looked a lot like Detective Mako.”

Iroh took a deep breath. “Bumi did not set us up on a first date, yes the detective and I had dinner last night partially to appease the commander but we also use the opportunity to talk about the task force and some of my concerns.” Iroh could almost feel Lin’s bending trying to see if he was lying or not. He wasn’t, of course, just choosing his words wisely. After all, it was not the first date, they did briefly talk about the task force, and Iroh had voiced concerns just not ones related to the task force.  
  
Lin crossed her arms and shot a dark glance at Bumi who looked slightly stunned at Iroh’s answers. She looked back her him. “So you have concerns about the task force?”

Iroh nodded, “Yes, of course, I do. My men are soldiers, not cops and by no means are any of them choir boys. A few of them might have a history with illicit substances and I wanted to talk with Mako first about it before taking things further.”

“Why him and not me?” Lin crossed her arms.

“Mako and I are friends. I trust his judgment and to be discrete.” Iroh glanced over at Bumi who seemed suddenly interested in the magnets on Iroh refrigerator.

“I see. So if I asked Mako about last night will I get a similar story?”

“I can’t imagine why you wouldn’t.” Iroh shrugged as he heard something thud outside. Iroh moved to the other side of the room and pulled the frying pan off the heat. “Can I interest you in some burnt eggs?”

“No thanks.” Lin took a deep breath. “Thanks for your time, General.”

Iroh nodded, “Of course any time.”

He escorted the pair out the front and closed the door before rushing up the stairs to his bedroom. He found the shower off and the rooms empty. Aside from a wet shower, there was no indication anyone had been there, almost. Iroh picked Mako’s glasses off the counter.

“Shit.” Running back down, Iroh checked the garden and found it similarly unoccupied and the paper cup of coffee missing. Iroh looked down at the glasses in his hand. “Okay Iroh think, how do you get these to Mako and not make the situation worse? I guess just say he left them at the restaurant! Perfect! Except people with bad vision don’t’ usually take their glasses off in restaurants.” Iroh shook his head, “First get dressed, and think of something on the way, hopefully, it will work out better than the whole punch the bomb idea.”

.o.

Bolin raced down the street and checked his watch, he had five minutes to run two blocks. He could make it! He was going to be on time! He-A blue automobile in the opposite lane screeched to a halt by the side of the road.  
  
“Bolin!” Iroh yelled jumping out of the car and bounding across four lanes of traffic. “Thank the spirits, I found you!” Iroh panted.  
  
Bolin tilted his head. “Well, you did. Is something wrong?”

Iroh took a few breaths and pulled a pair of black rimmed glasses from his breast pocket. “Mako left these at my house and Commander Bumi is a loud-mouthed idiot. I can’t return these to him without causing more problems.”

“More problems?”

“I’ll explain later just get these back to Mako and tell him that he left them in the bathroom or something.”

Bolin took the glasses and nodded. “Ok, will do but you have to tell me what’s going on later.”

“I will.” Iroh nodded standing up. “I just can’t right now.” He checked his watch. “And you’re going to be late.”

Bolin looked at his watch, cursed and started running again.

.o.

Mako sat at his desk desperately trying to read the memo on his desk feeling like a complete idiot. He only realized that he had forgotten his glasses once he reached the station and it was too late to turn back. Resigned to be blind until lunch, Mako sat back tried to make out the words on the page when his glasses were tossed onto his desk. Perplexed, Mako put them up and looked up to see Bolin standing over him.

“You left them in the bathroom.” Bolin shook his head and smiled. “And you say I’m forgetful.”

Mako smiled. “Thanks, Boh, you’re a life saver.”

Bolin nodded, “I know.”


	10. Complications

  
Mako felt watched, like eyes were always on him while at work, while walking home, when hanging out with his friends, even in his own home. Ever since Chief Lin had made that unexpended visit to Iroh’s townhouse, Mako had felt eyes on him all the time. Also, a new tension had arisen between him and Lin because of her constant presence at work. Anytime Mako was anywhere near Iroh she seemed to be there, interrupting any conversation with more and more paperwork or another gang bust. He was tempted to call Iroh and rant but the overwhelming feeling of not being alone stopped him.

Mako sighed, looking around the small grocery store noting every single person. None of them looked familiar, or suspicious. Shaking his head, Mako threw a new razor into his basket and went on to look for the last little bits he needed for his trip. Mako was hoping, no praying that the feeling of eyes on him would vanish as soon as he stepping on to the airship tomorrow morning.

Stepping out on to the poorly lit street Mako walked towards his apartment building. What once had been a brightly lit city was now dim due to the construction and funds originally intended to keep the streetlights in good repair were being used to help rebuild. Currently, the street Mako was walking down was illuminated by every third streetlight. Somewhere in the distance, a couple was arguing and cats were fighting.

He turned a corner and felt blinding pain as something slammed into his sending his glasses flying and knocking the wind out of him. Mako dropped his bag and turned ready to fight when he was hit again with a bat right in the stomach, knees, and his shoulder knocking him to the ground. A smiling woman dressed far too well for the neighborhood stepped into the light and brought the bat down hard on to Mako’s shoulder then stepped on to his bad arm with a red stiletto.

“Ahhh.”

“Shut up, detective and listen.” She pressed down harder on his arm as she stooped down and picked Mako’s glasses up off the sidewalk and placed on his face. “Stop this war on my people or next time I won’t be so polite.” She slammed her foot down on his arm and walking away.

Mako gasped and moved to sit back and leaned against the light pole. He pulled his injured arm close to his chest while he concentrated on breathing. From somewhere, Mako heard someone running towards him. A young police officer Mako had seen at the station a few times, stopped in front of him. The young woman looked panicked.

“Detective! I,” Officer Vee dropped to the ground and quickly gathered the items and put them back in the bag, “Sorry. I was distracted by a-it doesn’t matter. I’m so sorry.”

Mako chuckled. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t piss off a gang leader.”

“Yeah, but it was my job to keep an eye on you just in case someone tried something.” He hung his head. “And I failed. I didn’t even get a good look at the lady.”

“Well, I did.” Mako frowned. “So you’ve been the one following me around?”

“Yeah,” Vee nodded, “Because of your work with the gangbusters the Chief was worried you might be targeted.”

Mako coughed. “Well, she was right, not very effective, but right.”

He moved to stand up but Vee stopped him. “You’re injured, it’s a bad idea to move. Let me call for an ambulance.”

Mako shook his head and stumbled to his feet. “I’m fine. It’s ok. I’ll be fine.”

“But Detective you’re hurt.”

“Look, how about this? You can follow me home and if I pass out along the way then call a bus.” Mako started making his way towards his apartment building. “And be a true hero and carry my groceries.”

Vee looked dubious but nodded. “Fine, but the Chief is going to have my hide when she finds out about this.”

“It’s fine. I’m not going into the office tomorrow. I should be all healed up by the time I get back from vacation so unless you tell her, you’re home free.”

“You’re not going to report this?” Vee’s eye winded.

“Nope, it’s not worth it.” Mako rubbed his arm and flinched as he hit a sore spot. “I’m leaving town tomorrow and if I report this they might make me stay.”

“But don’t you want that person to be brought to justice?”

“She’s a gang leader, I’m sure she’s done more than just assault and battery. What would not be justice is robbing me of time out of this city.”

“You’re really determined to take that vacation.”

“Yeah, well after Wu, Kuvira, and now that baseball bat-wielding crazy woman, I have earned every second of it.”

“But shouldn’t you go to a hospital? You look rough.”

“I’m fine. Just carry the damn bag.”

Mako frowned keeping his breathing as steady as he could and focusing on not limping as he walked to his apartment and climbed up the several flights of stairs. Mako unlocked the door and walked into the empty apartment. Bolin was on a date with Opal and was not expected to return for a few more hours. He walked in.

“Just put the bag on the counter and leave,” Mako instructed standing by the door. “And tell the Chief, if she wants me to have a protection detail she better fucking tell me first next time.”

Vee nodded, “Do I have to use those exact words?”

“Just get out,” Mako growled locking the door after him and then leaning against the wall for support.

Mako looked over to the table with the phone and painstakingly moved towards it. If felt like it took him an eternity to travel the few feet to the phone. Mako was starting to see spots as his lungs barely gave him enough oxygen to function. Picking up the receiver Mako told the operator the number and slide down to the ground holding the phone.

“Hey, not sure who you are but this call better be important,” Korra said sounding very annoyed. “Because Miss Sato is very busy.”

“Korra, it’s Mako, I need you to come to my apartment immediately, please.” Mako gasped.

“Why?”

“Korra, I think I’m dying. I need you, I can’t breathe.”

“Well, you’re talking so you can breathe, at least a little bit.”

“Korra! Please, I need your help. Whatever you and Asami are doing you can do it on my bed once you patch me up. Please, I don’t know who else to call.”

“Ok, we’ll be there soon. This better not be a sick joke.”

Mako leaned his head against the wall. “It’s not a joke, Korra. Bring the key I gave you I don’t think I can stand back up.”

“Ok, just breath we’ll be there in no time.”

Mako heard the line go dead. He closed his eyes and just thought about breathing letting all the other pain fade into the background.

.o.

Korra crossed her arms trying to stay calm. Mako had not sounded good and she silently begged Asami to drive faster. She was already driving like a bat out of hell but Korra wanted to go just that much faster. When they reached the building Korra jumped out of the car and raced up to the stairs and burst through the door barely bothering to unlock it. Mako looked like shit, his shoulders were uneven and he was clutching his bad arm against his body.

“Shit Mako, what happened?”

“Pissed off the wrong crime lord apparently. I think she broke a few ribs with her bat.”

Korra kneeled down and pulled open his shirt revealing a mess of purple and blue. “Fuck Mako you should be at a hospital.”

“No if I go there I’ll have to report the crime and I’ll miss my flight.” Mako gasped.

“Wow, you’re that desperate for a vacation?”

Mako smiled, “What can I say? I clearly need a break.”

“You need a healer.”

“That’s why I called you.”

“Only because you knew I’d do a house call.” Korra looked over at Asami who had just made it up the stairs and was panting a little.

“I need to run more.” Asami gasped closing the door. “Wow, you look like shit.”

Mako smiled, “At least I’m able to make it up three flights of stairs without panting.”

Asami closed the door. “Well, you’re able to make quips so you can’t be that banged up.”

“Nah, my humor’s at its best when I’m in pain. I’m a riot after getting stabbed.”

“Ok cool it both of you.” Korra shook her head. “Mako is there a tub in this place?”

Mako nodded and pointed his room. “Yeah, the master bath it’s in there.”

“Ok good, I’m going to start to fill the tub, Asami I need you to strip Mako down to his boxers and help him into the bathroom.”

Mako made a face, “Uh Korra.”

Korra sighed, “Mako why aren’t you wearing boxers?”

“I packed them all after I did laundry this morning.”

“Were you injured below the belt?”

“Knee is messed up.”

“Ok well, I guess strip him all the way and let’s all agree to never speak of this to anyone. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Won’t tell a soul.” Asami nodded.

.o.

Mako sat curled up on the living room sofa drinking the broth from his cup of noodles listening to the radio trying not to think of what Korra and Asami were doing in his room at the current moment. He could hear giggling and tried to sink further into the obnoxiously soft and fluffy red pajamas Iroh had given him after learning that the apartment’s heater was busted.  
  
Every part of Mako ached but the bones had been mended and he could breathe again. Mako finished off the broth and set the cup on the coffee table. Sleepily, Mako glanced over at his bedroom door.

“I didn’t actually expect Korra to take me up on the offer.” He mumbled looking down at the noodles.

“I didn’t,” Korra said walking out of the room pillows and blankets in her arms. “I just needed to rest a little bit after patching you up and Asami was keeping me company. I also made a few calls.”

“Wonderful. Just so you know, I think my phone’s been tapped.” Mako picked up his glass of water.

“Yeah, you mentioned that while I popped your shoulder back into place. Don’t worry we were discrete. We just called the restaurant Bolin and Opal was at and asked them to bring you some of their famous spicy dragon soup.”

Mako tilted his head. “But they’re at a Water Tribe Restaurant.”

Korra nodded, “Yup, I know that so does Bolin. Now come one, let’s get you to bed. If you need anything Asami and I will be out here until your soup gets here.”

Korra held out a hand and helped Mako to his feet before guiding him to his room.

“Look I don’t remember hitting my head but I don’t understand what you’re telling me. I don’t need soup, I just had something to eat.”

Korra patted Mako’s good shoulder. “It’s ok buddy, you’ll understand in time. How long were you at work today?”

“I think I was at the station by six this morning.” Mako looked over at the clock by his bed, it read 1:04 AM. “It’s been a long day.”

Korra nodded, “Very long. By the way, you owe Asami and me a box of chocolates and a shit ton of vanilla scented candles.”

Mako smiled, “I’ll find you the best chocolate and scented candles in the Fire Nation. Thank you for saving my ass.”

Korra laughed, “Well now that I’ve seen it for myself it’s worth saving.”

“I thought you said we’d never speak of that.”

“Starting now,” Korra said as she helped Mako to bed. “Now get some rest. If you need anything just yell, Ok?”

Mako nodded, “Ok.”

Korra pulled the sheets and blankets over him and left the room while Mako tried his best to relax and sleep. He could hear the two girls talking but not make out what they were saying. For a while Mako dozed unable to completely surrender to sleep, he still felt watched. Sometime later Bolin returned with two others. Mako’s mind swam trying to figure out who else was in his home.

“So what exactly happened?” Bolin asked. “You weren’t really clear on the phone, just that Mako pissed someone off.”

“Mako got beat up. He’ll be ok now but a few of his ribs were broken. A smarter man would be in the hospital right now.”

“So why isn’t he?” Opal asked.

“Says he doesn’t want to miss his flight. Look, I’ve patched him and while he’s going to be sore for a week he should be A-ok for almost everything, almost. Don’t go getting any crazy ideas General, he should still take it easy for a few days.”

“Of course,” Iroh said causing Mako to sit up a little. “I’ll make sure the royal doctor checks him over when we reach the palace tomorrow evening.”

“Ok, good. That bitch broke a lot of ribs and I think I got all the broken ones back into place but I’m not sure.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him that.”

“Thank you, you should stay with him tonight if you can. We’ll be out here but you’re probably better at telling if something is wrong with his breathing.”

  
“I can,” Iroh said softly. “You know for all the times Mako’s been at my place this is the first time I’ve slept over at his.”

“Same here.” Korra laughed before being shushed by Asami. “Ok, I’ll be quiet. Goodnight Iroh.”

“Night Korra, everyone.”

Mako heard heavy footfalls as Iroh walked into the room and quietly closed the door.

“Mako, are you awake?” Iroh whispered as he pulled off his shirt and coat.

“Only half,” Mako whispered.

“Can I get you anything darling?” He asked pulling off his boots.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Ok, well let me know if you do.”

Mako could feel Iroh crawl into bed and lay down behind him, putting a strong arm around his waist. Leaning back, Mako rested against Iroh’s chest and closed his eyes. Warmth radiated off Iroh and it felt good against Mako’s abused muscles. He felt Iroh kiss the top of his head and gently stroke his hip.

“You’re wearing the pajamas I got you. I thought you hated them.”

“I needed something soft. I still think they’re too fru-fru but I needed something soft so they came in handy.”

“Glad they came in handy.” Iroh kissed Mako’s temple. “Now try to rest. I’m here now, you’re safe.”

Mako nodded and let his eyes close and almost instantly fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, Mako felt warm and safe. if someone wanted to harm him they’d have to go through Iroh first.

.o.

The sound of someone making noise in the kitchen woke Korra up. Sitting up, Korra felt stiff but its nothing even close to how Mako probably felt. She looked over into the kitchen and saw Bolin in a pair of sweatpants that had probably seen better days. So had his undershirt for that matter.

“Oh sorry.” Bolin cringed, “Did I wake you?”

Korra shrugged and checked the time. “Yeah, but I needed to get up anyway. Sorry I interrupted your date last night.”

“It’s ok. I mean Mako needed soup.”

Korra chuckled. “Exactly. So was he hard to track down? He looked pretty well put together for so late at night”

“Nope, according to him, he was just finishing up packing when we knocked on the door. So what exactly happened to Mako, you weren’t really clear last night?”

Korra bit her lip. “Ok don’t freak out but Mako got his shit kicked in by a woman with a baseball bat.”

Bolin made a face. “What? Why didn’t you drag him to the hospital? Has he reported it?”

“He refused to go and I didn’t want to waste time arguing with him. Also no, he doesn’t want to. He’s got this whole reasoning to justify it but I think it’s mostly because he’s really angry with Lin because she put a protection detail on him and didn’t tell him.”

“Not a very effective detail if he still got attacked.” Bolin frowned. “He and the Chief have been at odds since that night Bumi ‘set them up’ but I just thought Mako was ticked off by all the extra work and maybe a little paranoid because of all the people at that restaurant.”

Korra shrugged, “Well Lin was having him secretly followed so I think the animosity is a bit justified. They’ll have to patch things up after Mako gets back.”

Bolin nodded then frowned. “Should he even go? I mean travel can be rough on the body.”

“I think he’ll be fine. I’ll do another healing session once Mako wakes up.” Korra yawned. “Really, I’m just concerned about his ribs, the rest of his injuries are pretty surface. Well, his arm and shoulder probably hurt a lot but that will heal eventually.”

“Oh, he’s going to be crabby.” Bolin took several mugs out of the cabinet. “Maybe we’re fortunate Mako will be out of the country for a few weeks. I mean he was a nightmare the week after he burned his arm.”

Bolin poured the coffee into the mugs and handed one to Korra.

“Well, I guess I’ll have that nightmare all to myself.” Iroh joked walking out and accepting the cup of coffee Bolin offered.

Iroh was wearing the same pants from the night before and one sock. Korra could just see a small bit of a color tattoo peeking out from his pants, which was quickly covered by Iroh’s hand. Slowly Korra’s eyes worked up his torso and came to the conclusion that a large portion of Iroh’s life had to be spent at the gym.

“My eyes are up here, Avatar.”

Korra blushed, “Yeah, I know I just...what’s your work out regime? I lost so much muscle mass after being poisoned and you look like you were just working out not sleeping.”

“I did just do a few crunches but I’ll happily send you the bodybuilding book I use. Honestly, I can not do it justice by talking about it.”

“It’s always a book with you,” Bolin mumbled walking past them.

.o.

Mako limped out of the bathroom and looked for a clean long-sleeved shirt he had left out. His whole left arm and shoulder were a bruise so were parts of his ribcage and area around his left knee was not a pretty picture either. Slowly, Mako moved around his room gathering clothes and finding his sling and the knee brace he had used while pro-bending. Failing to find a long sleeve shirt, Mako found a soft tee shirt he had ‘borrowed’ from Iroh about three months ago.

“Well, you’ve looked worse,” Mako said checking his reflection cringing at every little patch of purple. “You’ve just never had to travel internationally while looking this bad.”

Leaving his room Mako saw something that confused and entertained him. Korra and Iroh were standing in the kitchen topless (Korra still had her bra on) flexing. Mako looked over at Asami who was sitting on the sofa watching the group over the back of it.

“Uh, what’s going on?” He asked her still watching the pair showing off their muscles.

“I don’t know but I like it.” Asami smiled.

“Well, it is a thing of beauty.” Mako agreed.

Bolin stood next to the two looking annoyed. “Can one of you tell them to stop, please?”

“Why?” Asami looked over at Bolin, “Not enjoying the show?”

“They’re blocking the stove and I need to cook breakfast,” Bolin replied flatly. “Please, control your significant others.”

Mako sighed. “Fine.”

“Aw well, it was nice while it lasted.” Asami waved at Korra. “Hey, babe! You’re blocking the fridge and Bolin’s annoyed.”

“Oh sorry, Bolin. Hey, Mako, you’re alive!”

“For the moment, thanks to you.”

“Whoa wait, what do you mean thanks to her?” Iroh asked walking over and pointing to Korra, “And is that my shirt? Why is your arm bruised? I thought you just broke some ribs.”

“Eh, I might have downplayed Mako’s injuries a bit last night.” Korra laughed nervously. “He had a lot of broken ribs and a collapsed lung, but he’s all good now just really really purple in the spots the crazy lady with a bat hit him.”

“What?” Iroh looked at Mako. “Why the hell aren’t you in the hospital? Why didn’t you tell me you almost died last night?”

“Because I didn’t want to be trapped in a hospital bed for a week and you didn’t ask.”

“I didn’t ask because that’s usually information people give without provocation.” Iroh took a deep breath. “It’s just like what happened when you injured your arm. You told me you burned it while fighting Kuvira. I learned from a newspaper article interviewing your brother what actually happened. Mako, I don’t know why you keep leaving out the full context of your injuries but to me, …to me it feels like you don’t trust me.”

Mako looked down. “I just don’t want you to worry yourself sick about me when I’ll be fine, that’s all.”

“Mako, I,” Iroh pinched his nose, “I know you’re trying to protect me, shield me from the awful truth of the matter, avoid unnecessary stress, but not telling me everything stresses me out more. If I had known you had had a collapsed lung I would have stayed up and monitored your breathing.”

“Yeah, and get absolutely no sleep and be out of it for the rest of the day.”

“I would rather be out of it for a day than to wake up to you dead.” Iroh almost growled.

“But you didn’t so it’s a moot point.”

“Okay.” Korra stepped in between the two. “Let’s calm down. Iroh trust me if I felt that Mako’s life was still in danger you would have known and I would have stayed up too. Mako, just...take your own advice and embrace communication.” She put an arm around each of their necks pulling the two close. “Now apologize and let's move on. What time is your flight?”

“It boards at 1,” Iroh said pulling away. “We need to be at the terminal by noon. What time is it?”

“It’s 7:30.” Bolin put a carton of eggs on to the counter. “You’ve got plenty of time, unlike me.”

“Would you like me to cook breakfast for you?” Iroh said walking over. “Mako can vouch for me I’m a good cook.”

Bolin was quiet for a moment. “Only if you put on a shirt.”

“No topless chefs in your kitchen huh? Ok, let me go grab my shirt and I’ll start cooking.” Iroh chuckled as he walked into Mako’s room.

“Thanks.” Bolin looked over at Mako. “He is a good cook right?”

Mako nodded, “Yes, especially breakfast.”

“Ok, I’m now dressed for the job,” Iroh said walking back into the room and taking the spatula from Bolin who headed into his room. “I got this, what time do you need to be at work?”

“My shift starts at 9 but I’m pretty sure the Chief is going to want to talk to me before roll call.”

“Since she had me followed, I don’t doubt she’ll be very interested to know what you know.” Mako tried his best to cross his arms, failed, and settled on putting her free arm on his hip. “I’m actually surprised she hasn’t broken down the door to call me an idiot.”

“She probably doesn’t want to risk learning something she can’t ignore,” Iroh said sympathetically as he started to fry the bacon. “I mean she actually looked slightly relieved when she left the brownstone.”

“Huh, she just handed me more paperwork to do.”

“Well, that might be her way of protecting you. I mean as long as she doesn’t ask you don’t have to lie. It’s not great but she’s not actively trying to ruin your life.” Iroh made the face he always did when they talked about the cultural taboo of their relationship. “So there’s that.”

“I guess.” Mako frowned. “Still going to be a while and a good explanation before I trust her again.”

“So what do you still need to do before you leave, Iroh?” Korra asked changing the subject.

“Well, I want to go home to take a shower and finish cleaning up the house before I leave.”

Asami chuckled. “You cook, you clean, what do you not do General?”

“Women,” Iroh said flatly causing both Mako and Korra to choke on their coffees. “Sorry, that was a bit crude.”

“No, it’s ok. The perfect answer actually.” Korra said gasping. “I just was not expecting that kind of humor from you.”

“Very few people do.” Iroh smiled. “I can almost consistently get my twin sister to shoot milk out of her nose with jokes. Zula is a little harder to catch off guard but I can still do it.”

Asami and Korra looked over at Mako confused. “Iroh’s little sisters.” He explained.

“Oh, I had no idea you had siblings. Any brother’s of just sisters?” Korra asked.

“Just sisters but I do have three male cousins who I was close to growing up. They’re pretty much my big brothers.” Iroh sighed. “For better and worse.”

“Huh, you’ve never mentioned them before. Will we meet them while we’re there?”

Iroh shook his head. “Doubt it, they’re all really busy with work and their families, so I’d be surprised if even one of them shows up. I mean Roku’s probably shipped out with the Navy, there’s always a crime in North Chung-Ling so Lee is probably too busy, and Bato…well, it’s the Fire Nation so there’s always a fire to be put out and he’s got to extinguish them all. Add their wives and little kids and I just don’t see them having the time.”

Mako raised an eyebrow. “Really? So what are they like? And why have you never mentioned them.”

Iroh shrugged, “They moved to North Chung-Ling when I was thirteen so, I don’t know they aren’t that big a presence in my life now so I don’t talk about them much.” He paused, “How best to describe them? Tall. Loud. Competitive. Really, really, competitive. ” Iroh sighed. “And somewhat…braggadocios.”

“Ah.” Mako looked over at than girls then back at Iroh. “Going to go out on a limb here and say you did not fully enjoy being the little brother.”

Iroh laughed exasperatedly, “I’m not saying it was completely awful but I’m kind of glad I did not spend my entire adolescence with them. My self-esteem weathered enough without their constant competition. They competed on who would grow the tallest and other measuring contests.” Iroh shook his head. “You’ll meet them eventually and you’ll understand where I’m coming from.”

“Ok, I believe you.” Mako took a sip of his coffee. “So any stories you want to share?”

“No,” Iroh said flatly setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. “Eat.”  
  
Mako looked over at Korra and Asami who shrugged then back at his food before eating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment if you're so inclined and I will hopefully be adding more soon.


End file.
